Bloody Choices
by nitareality
Summary: In 1347 a great pestilence swept through Europe. The choices that Bella's Father makes set off a string of events he could never have predicted. Dark, vampire Cullens. Mature rating for subject matter, violence and sex.
1. Chapter 1 God Wrote

**A/N -** As this is Twilight fanfic, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The universe belongs to history, the story belongs to me. This work of fiction will contain dark themes including death, and lots of it. There will also be blood, pus, spit, violence, and eventually, lots of sex. I have tried to be historically accurate in my depiction of this time in human history, roughly mid 1348 and on.

**Chapter 1**

**God Wrote  
**

**The Black Death was one of the worst natural disasters in history. In 1347 A.D., a great plague swept over Europe, ravaged cities causing widespread hysteria and death. One third of the population of Europe died. "The impact upon the future of England was greater than upon any other European country."  
Frederick F. Cartwright, DISEASE AND HISTORY, Dorset Press, New York, 1991, p. 42. **

The buildings crowded the townsfolk in the narrow passageway as they made their way home for the evening. Torches provided minimal lighting as the ominous sounds of the curfew bells tolled. Trying to ready himself for whatever might wait behind the door of his abode, he took a deep breath. Charlie instantly regretted it, the warm stench of human sweat, animals and waste greeted his nose. As he reached to push the door open, he said a quick, silent prayer that Isabella had been able to cool Renee; that it was not what they all feared.

For months they had heard of a sickness; whispers of its arrival traveled by word of mouth through parishes and markets. For weeks, Charlie had hidden the truth from his beloved family. The impact the sickness already had on their home town of London was extreme. Charlie was lucky to still have some employment as a carpenter working for Eleazar.

They said it started simply enough, a typical sickness: fever, chills, nothing out of the ordinary. Much how Renee had felt last night and this morning, and something that would usually pass in a day or two. Except within a day or two of getting this sickness, you would have swollen pustules, and within another three you would be dead, having passed the illness to the people who had nursed you. Not knowing what to expect, Charlie gave a light shove to the door and it opened.

He saw her immediately. Reclined on pillows situated on the bed, Renee was being tended to by Isabella. Their daughter lovingly gazed at Renee as she lay a wet rag on her forehead. When they heard Charlie enter, they both looked up at him, tired smiles on their faces.

"Father, she seems to have a little more energy tonight."

Charlie lay his coat on the chair. "Isabella, that is very good news. What of her fever?"

She shrugged. "She is as hot as she was this morning, but no worse."

Renee spoke. "We will just have to wait and see, Charlie."

Charlie walked over and kissed his wife on the forehead. "I love you."

_Three months later_.

Charlie walked down the narrow street, pulling the cart behind him. At every block he'd stop the cart and wait, his thoughts on the short time from when Renee was so sick until now. He could smell, even taste, the thick, putrid, sweet odor of pestilence. He watched as sooty clouds rose above the city where, like him, others had given up on burial and turned to burning. The cries and moans of the sick and the grieving wafted into the air and hung, like specters unwilling to commit to the afterlife. He had to think of the good times, because if he could really process what was going on around him he would lose his mind. In fact, who could say he had not.

After Renee fell ill things began to progress quickly. As more people died, from the seamen and merchants to the clergy and common folk, the cemeteries filled.

After the cemeteries filled, the pits did.

Work was hard to come by, any man with a job considered himself lucky, this included Charlie.

Since Eleazar had died, leaving Charlie unemployed, he'd had to beg for any work he could find. He had worked in a few locations, having to start again every time an employer fell ill. Money was tight and they were running out of food. It seemed that everything in London was running out, including the people.

Charlie's mind snapped back to reality when the first woman appeared before him, having placed her son on the cart. "I thank you, Sir." She placed a coin in his hand and walked away. The second woman came, and placing her daughter on the cart, she whimpered. She walked over to Charlie, her eyes welling over with tears. "I have nothing Charlie, but thank you. I can give you this, for your Isabella." She placed a comb in his hand, it was silver, shaped like a butterfly. The woman gave him a watery smile and walked into her home.

Charlie brought the cart back to the meadow. He would come and deal with them tomorrow before making the rounds. Then he wouldn't have the nightmares of the burning neighbors, or at least they wouldn't be as vivid. He walked down the pinched passageway, his footsteps echoing in the silent evening. He was no longer crowded as before, but one of only a few. He arrived at his door, and as he pushed it open, saw his Isabella.

She smiled up at him, and then over at her Mother. She looked back at him, "Greetings, Father. Are you ready to eat?"

Charlie looked into the vessel, eyeing the pottage. "Is that meat I smell?"

Isabella smiled broadly. "Jacob brought some by. He finished some work for a woman across town, and she paid him with this. I'm grateful he would think to share with us."

Charlie winked at Bella. "I do think Jacob would do anything for you, my Isabella."

He turned to Renee, who was sitting by the fire mending clothing. "My love, join us for supper?" Renee smiled and stood. The three clasped their hands in prayer. "Let us give thanks to the beneficent and merciful God, the Father of our Lord, God and Savior, Jesus Christ, for He has covered us, helped us, guarded us, accepted us unto Him, spared us, supported us, and brought us to this hour. Let us also ask Him, the Lord our God, the Almighty, to guard us in all peace this holy day and all the days of our life. Amen."

Isabella parceled out the pottage, a small piece of meat in each bowl. After a short time spent chatting about their days by the fire, the family retired to their beds.

Charlie tossed and turned, wondering how much longer they could hold on. Food was in short supply. He knew that Isabella and Renee were scavenging for greens outside of the city walls. It had become dangerous for anyone, much less a fragile woman and lass. People were desperate to feed their families, hooligans were banding together to scavenge what they could from the dead who were left behind. Many were dying without so much as a fever, left for dead, presumably at the hands of these men.

Charlie wished he had resources like the Stanleys. They had been able to send their girl, Jessica, off to family in the countryside, a remote village as yet untouched by this terrible blight. Yes, Mr. Stanley had to send most of his valuables alongside her in payment, but to save the life of your beloved child? It would have been worth any sacrifice he could make.

As the week passed, Charlie's routine did not change. One evening he came home to find Isabella sobbing. "What is the matter girl?"

Bella looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "Mother, she isn't well." She rose to be enveloped in her Father's strong arms. "She won't let me see to her, won't let me near her!"

Charlie braced Isabella with his hands on her arms. "You listen child! You will do as your mother has instructed. I have seen it myself! Once one is taken it's only a matter of time."

Isabella dropped to her knees, holding onto Charlie's leg. "Please Father! You cannot make me sit back and do nothing while she suffers, it is too cruel!" Charlie had turned away from Renee and Isabella trying to decide what to say, when came a solid knock upon the door.

Charlie opened the door, motioning for Isabella to move away. Standing in the doorway was a gentleman. He was tall, covered head to toe in a black woolen cloak. He spoke, his voice commanding, smooth and clear. "Mr. Swan. My name is Edward Cullen. It would behoove you to allow me entrance, I have a proposition for you." Charlie's eyes shifted to Isabella, not visible to the man as of yet. "I assure you, I won't hurt your daughter." The visitor was allowed through the entry way. "Yet," the stranger hummed, inaudible to Charlie.

**~~**~~**

A/N I need to say thanks. To Jules and CK, who supported my foray into writing in the beginning and inspired the first words of fiction I wrote, I freaking love you so much. To aciepey, friend, plotter extraordinaire and beta, azrealsangel, friend, who betas with a different, darker perspective and lambcullen; friend, unknowing mentor and accidental beta, thanks so much. My Oz, Andrew, you worked me past the biggest obstacle in this story and more, much gratitude. Edward's smirk and half of his grin definitely belong to you. Mark, the Boy to my Fall Out, the arse to my ass, **you** know, I hope, how grateful I am, for so much. To echoesoftwilight, who provided the musical inspiration for this from day one, Edward wouldn't have the certain "something" he needed without your DJ skillz, grazie. To the WCers who have taught me so much, you rock.

To you readers who opened this up and decided to read, thank you for taking the time to look at my work. I plan to update weekly.


	2. Chapter 2 He Appeared

**A/N** Thank you to those who have read, to those who reviewed. Thanks and love again to the lovely ladies who beta this little tale: Aciepey, Azrealsangel and Lambcullen. Andrew, whose smile is equal parts yum and evil, thanks. EchoesofTwilight again for the mood music. owns the characters, I just infect them with pestilence and poverty.

**  
****"Came the last night of sadness****  
****And it was clear she couldn't go on****  
****Then the door was open and the wind appeared****  
****The candles blew then disappeared****  
****The curtains flew then he appeared"****  
**_Don't Fear the Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult_

The stranger's cloak swirled around him as he entered, the hood staying firmly in place and the man making no move to pull it down. "Your wife will die by weeks' end, Mr. Swan." Isabella gasped from the shadowed corner she stood in. She launched herself at the man; Charlie was unable to predict her action or stop her from assaulting him. As she hit the visitor's chest with her little fists, he chuckled.

"How dare you demand entrance to our home and say such things!" The man grasped her hands and lightly pushed her, sending her into the wall. He looked at Charlie.

"She carries quite a passion in her heart. Delicious." Charlie could see his teeth glint in the shadows, the stranger's smile rendered Charlie ice cold.

The man pulled the hood of his cloak back, revealing alabaster skin. His smile beautiful and sinister. Charlie looked into the man's eyes and could not look away. The visitor walked toward him, his voice sure and calm. "You are in a poor situation, Mr. Swan. Your beloved dying, your beautiful daughter doomed to the same fate, or perhaps to be taken by one of the hordes roaming outside the walls. No way to escape, and by tomorrow when they find out about your wife they'll mark your house."

Though Charlie was terrified, he was incensed at the truths this man dare say out loud. He growled at the man. "What do want with us? Make your demands and leave my home!"

The man strode forward. "I am not a typical man, Mr. Swan. I am a man of means beyond your ability to imagine. I reside in my manor far away from the filth of this city. My family is very powerful." He took another step, backing Charlie into the wall. "Look into my eyes, Mr. Swan. What do you see?"

Charlie did as directed. As he did he felt panic boil up in his chest. "It's not possible!"

The man laughed again. "I assure you, Mr. Swan, my eyes are indeed blood red, and the reason for that is fantastical, but all too possible. I am vampire, Mr. Swan, and as I said, I have a proposition for you. Your human illness makes your blood disgusting. It may not infect us, but it is distasteful. My family wants clean blood. Bring us seven clean people that we can feed from, seven per week every week, and I will ensure that your innocent girl lives a long life, filled with all the comforts money can provide, far away from this cursed death sentence."

"And if I don't?" asked Charlie.

"Well, hmmm...I suppose I won't draw things out when I drain you and your daughter. You will simply both be dead in minutes. Your wife will be left to die alone, of course."

Charlie looked at his family and stuttered. "How am I supposed to know who has clean blood?"

The man growled and lunged at Charlie, holding him to the wall by the throat. "Do not try to lie to me, man. You know where the sickness resides, because you deal with their dead. You speak to the townspeople and hear them talk. While I can find clean blood as I did with you, it is an unpleasant and tiresome task."

From the corner Charlie heard a whisper. "Father, no. Please don't do this."

Charlie kept his eyes on the man. "And what of my death?"

The stranger sighed, "Poor Isabella will surely have found a way to make herself useful by then. Regardless, she'll be out of the city, far away from this horror."

Isabella spoke again. "Only to face the horror of living with a monster such as you."

He laughed heartily. "Do we have a deal Mr. Swan?"

Charlie kept his eyes on the stranger, his own brown meeting sinister red. "I do not see that I have much choice. Yes we do."

Charlie took the vampire's hand, trying to shake it firmly. He found skin that was cold and hard, strength obvious behind the tendons of his hand. Mr. Cullen turned his head to Isabella, his hands held before his chest, outspread and fingers bouncing against each other. "Now, to hammer out some details. Fair Isabella will return with me tonight." Charlie heard the sob from the other side of the room as his heart was rended in two. "She'll have no need to bring anything other than her person, as her needs will be met at the manor." Mr. Cullen nodded curtly, closing the matter.

Charlie began to walk toward his daughter. He tried to pull her into an embrace only to be pushed away. A tear fell from his eye. "Isabella, you will be safe, you will be healthy to live your life. The only other path is death. Would you have me give you to him as a meal this minute?"

Charlie watched as she turned to her mother, his beloved Renee. Her eyes were glazed with fever, pustules becoming apparent on her neck. She spoke, barely above a whisper. "Bella, you must go, save yourself. Remember that no matter what surrounds you, you are called to serve and honor the Lord." Renee nodded to Charlie, who furrowed his brow in thought. He walked over to the wooden box that held their earthly goods and pulled out a smaller box. He gave the box to Isabella silently.

Mr. Cullen snorted. "That won't help her, Mr. Swan. Her fate belongs to me, and me alone now."

Charlie tried again to embrace his daughter, this time she allowed it. "I love you, my daughter. Be brave and strong. Live your life well and good. Find love, find the miracle of your own child, so you know what your mother and I had. Never forget that we love you. I will see you soon."

Isabella sobbed into Charlie's tunic, clinging to him, her eyes pleading with him to change his mind, as the monster waited to take her.

Mr. Cullen cleared his throat. "Mr. Swan, I will send a carriage for the seven adventurers you find, next week at the toll of the evening bell."

Charlie huffed. "Mr. Cullen, how am I to coerce seven people to get into carriages bound for who knows what fate?"

Mr. Cullen tilted his head for a moment, straightening up before answering. "Mr. Swan, it is of no concern to me how you get them there, only that you do. Tell them they are going to a festival. Tell them it's employment. Tell them something, but _get _them into the carriages happy and healthy or your beautiful Isabella will suffer."

The vampire extended his hand toward Isabella, and she spat on his outstretched hand. "So very passionate, my little lass. Here I was hoping we could be friends."

Charlie saw the look of bemusement that passed into a disappointed pout,then at last, turning stern. He wondered that such a solid face could so fluidly portray so many emotions.

"Tsk tsk, Isabella. You will not do that again." Mr. Cullen swiped Isabella up in a quick, effortless motion, holding her under his arm like a small parcel. "Off we go then."

Mr. Cullen walked out the door with Isabella, her father powerless to stop him. Charlie grimaced as his only daughter was carried away, uselessly beating on the monster's back as she screamed for her family.

**A/N** Thank you again for reading. Chapter three will post Monday, and weekly following that. I have a Twitter (nitareality), and I tweet a lot, much of it extremely inappropriate. I have a blog for this story, where the text is posted and then weekly banners that I make. They give me an excuse for a file full of hundreds of Rob pics. .com/bloody_choices/


	3. Chapter 3 All Mine

**Chapter 3**

**All Mine**

**A/N** To the fabulous femmes who beta Bloody Choices; Aciepey, Azrealsangel and Lambcullen, thank you so much. Andrew, *sigh* I so grateful to you for so much. Mark, your encouragement helps more than you could know. EchoesofTwilight is the music muse, danke. My readers, I know this is but a fledgling relationship; I hope it's not too soon to say this, but I love you. 

_"Make no mistake_

_You shan't escape_

_Tethered and tied_

_There's nowhere to hide from me"  
"All Mine" Portishead_

Edward ran to the waiting carriage, invisible to the townspeople around him. As he entered the carriage, he tossed Isabella onto the cushioned seat, the maneuver easy but causing a growl to rip forth from him nonetheless. In the rush of air that flew behind her was a scent that provoked a feral reaction from him. He threw himself backwards, landing on seat on the opposite corner of the carriage. They sat, both pressed back against the carriage walls, panting, each eyeing the other warily. Edward put his hand over his mouth, remembering just now that he didn't have to breathe.

Seeing the miniscule movement as Isabella made for the door to run, Edward spoke through clenched teeth. "Do not move. You cannot outrun me, you cannot fight me off. Sit still if you value your life, Isabella." He had noticed from the moment he encountered her that her mind was closed to him, but now this fact infuriated him. He had to rely on his senses and instinct in a way he hadn't had to for a century. Every breath she let out seethed with hatred and fury, yet she seemed untouched by fear.

She had frozen at his command, but he could see her assessing him and relaxing her posture. When she spoke, the words rang with a toxicity that rivaled his venom. "I am not a fool. You cannot hurt me. You need my father to bring your meals to you and your monstrous coven. I have seen a lot of horror as of late and I promise you this, you do not scare me Mr. Cullen." As she said those last words she leaned forward, her face inches from his. Edward swallowed the venom that pooled in his mouth, his mind reeling.

Only seconds passed before Edward pushed her back against the wall, one hand securing her by the hair and pulling her head sideways, another on her upper arm. He was crouched on his knees over her, straddling her. His mouth was at her jugular and he growled before speaking in a rough whisper into her ear. "I tell you now Isabella, I have not, in all of my existence, smelled a finer scent than yours." She whimpered as he ran his nose up and down her creamy ivory throat. "You are simply mouth watering. Do not tempt me. It would be far too easy to bypass a hundred meals for one taste of you." He pushed back from her and landed on his bench in a quick blur. He prayed that she believed his words, for every word he'd spoken was truth. "Driver! Go on!"

The rest of the trip passed without further conversation between the two. Edward watched the scenery pass as they progressed, pondering his reaction to the girl and how he would continue to ensure her safety when the biggest threat to her was his own self. He watched as Isabella slumped into a deep sleep, ending up lying on the bench. He mused at how easily he could just take her now, it would be almost painless, eventless. He forced himself to think of the many hours he would have to spend combing the disgusting minds and tolerating the sickening smell of the London townsfolk if he did, and it staved off his urges for the moment. Some hours later, as the carriage turned onto the long narrow drive that led to Cullen Manor, Isabella woke.

She pushed herself up, eyeing Edward warily as she did. She glanced at the scenery via the carriage opening, and Edward studied her face. So different from when she was sleeping, Isabella's face was alight with either emotion or thought, and Edward again was sharply annoyed at his inability to discern which. Almost as if she sensed his gaze, she whipped her head around to look at him, leveling upon him an icy glare. "We are close then?" Edward nodded his head and her eyes returned to the scenery. Edward's eyes never left her, but did travel further down to take in her long neck, her pulse throbbing visibly.

When the carriage came to a stop in front of the manor, Edward leapt out in a flash. He was relieved to take a huge breath of fresh country air. He turned to help Isabella out of the carriage, but the driver had already done so. Isabella stood, her eyes on his, no longer issuing challenge, but still not showing fear. Edward bowed slightly, gesturing toward the entry to the manor with his hand in a curt motion. She nodded her head and turned, walking towards the huge red doors. Edward walked behind her, observing her as she took in the manor. From her reaction he thought she had not seen the likes of Cullen Manor before. He felt a certain pride at that, cursing himself for thinking so heavily on one fragile little human's thoughts.

Before they could reach the doors, they swung open with a bang. Standing in the middle of the entrance was Alice, a huge smile on her face. She skipped past Isabella and flung herself into Edward's arms, hugging him tightly. Edward patted her on the back awkwardly, embarrassed at the display. He could hear her thoughts of gratitude, and as he set her down, another thought. "Well she certainly smells delicious!" Edward let out a growl without thinking as he jumped in front of Isabella defensively. "Relax brother. Bella and I are going to be good friends," nodding as she spoke.

Isabella tilted her head, looking suspicious. "How do you know that name?"

Alice giggled, answering as if it were obvious. "I saw you ask me to call you that, I just decided to start with it now."

Edward stiffened as Alice linked her arm through Bella's, leading her into the house. Isabella's hair swung rhythmically as she walked with Alice, her free flowing waves contrasting wildly with Alice's tight plaits. Isabella was all warm in browns and lighter shades of earth, as all peasants garb tended to be. Alice was a contrast in emerald green silk, her long black plaits hanging stiffly down the middle of her back. Isabella had seemed to relax a touch with Alice, and Edward was annoyed rather than relieved. He would need to make it clear that Isabella was not here to serve as Alice's new plaything! As he stepped into the manor, he heard Alice giggle and speak. "Bella, I'd like to introduce you to our family, we've all been very anxious to meet you."

Standing before them in an arc were the remaining five vampires that composed his family. In the middle was Carlisle, to his right Esme, then Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie flanked his left. Carlisle cleared his throat then spoke. "Welcome to Cullen Manor, Bella. Regardless of the unfortunate reason behind your visit, we hope that you will be comfortable here." He introduced the vampires surrounding him. "Your quarters are ready at any time that you would wish to visit them, though I hope you will indulge me and allow me to give you a tour."

Alice jumped and clapped enthusiastically. "You must go on the tour Bella, there's so much to show you!" The vampires walked away with the girl, only Alice turning to look back at her brother,shooting a knowing smile in his direction. Frustrated, Edward followed behind them, intently keeping twenty paces behind them at all times.

**A/N** Once again, thank you for reading. The next update will be by Monday. I like to stay a few chapters ahead of you. If you review, perhaps you'd answer some questions? *Do you keep american cheese singles in your fridge? *What color undies do you have on? *What is your favorite current song?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Ashes, Ashes**

**A/N** Thank you as always to my lovely betas, Aciepey, AzrealsAngel and LambCullen. Thanks again to music muse Em. Special thanks to TheRealPlague, who follows me on twitter, keeping me on edge and in the mood to write about him.

**"Realizing what a deadly disaster had come to them the people quickly drove the Italians from their city. However, the disease remained, and soon death was every where. Fathers abandoned their sick sons. Lawyers refused to come and make out wills for the dying. Friars and nuns were left to care for the sick, and monasteries and convents were soon deserted, as they were stricken, too. Bodies were left in empty houses, and there was no one to give them a Christian burial."**

**-Unknown**

"Ring around the rosy  
a pocket full of posies  
ashes, ashes  
we all fall down."  
-nursery rhyme 

Charlie pulled his cart, stopping less often now. His face was haunted, but not due to the task at hand. It had been three days since his conversation with the monster. Three days since he had allowed him to take his daughter, saving her life. Three days since he had made the choice that put him where he was now, trying to figure out how to lure seven people to their death. As the streets became more deserted by the week, it would become harder and he would need a solid temptation.

It wasn't until he was watching, horrified, as Barney pulled his screaming toddler son from the house, blockading his wife inside, that he realized he had the perfect answer. It would be a lie of omission, but it would weigh less heavily on his mind, being a half truth. People would do anything to escape the sickness. Just look at what he had done.

Charlie pulled his cart into the meadow, a path now worn to the black circle in the tied the cloth around his face, covering his nose and mouth. He pulled the first man by his tunic, hoping to avoid touching his lifeless body. The man barely budged, so Charlie surrendered and lodged his hands under the man's arms and heaved. Once he dropped to the ground from the cart it was a simple pull to the center of the circle. Three more sorry souls and he was done.

The load kept getting smaller, and Charlie tried not to feel relief, but he couldn't help but think it would all be over soon. Resources were scarce so he only burned every other day now. He tried to fight off the creeping conclusion that he'd come to. Due to the rank smell in the air, soon he would have to start going into abodes to carry away the dead that had been abandoned, like Barney's wife. The dead do not offer up pay so he would have to find what he needed himself in their homes, consoling himself that they would have given it to him freely if they could.

While he walked through the abandoned streets, his heart clenched at the thought of arriving at his door. His territory expanded by the day as people succumbed to the illness, keeping him moving from dusk til dawn. He had put it off for as long as he could, but it was time to go home to Renee again. He fought down the bile that rose in his throat at the thought of the pus filled sacs that had surfaced on her body. He needed to be strong for her for another day or two, then he could give in to the terror that wracked him.

Approaching his home, he could hear the pained groaning ten paces from his door. Upon entering the room the sickly sweet smell of sweat and pestilence filled his nose and mouth, causing him to wretch. Renee lie on their bed, atop the covers, panting and struggling to sit herself up. Charlie dipped a cup into the ale and brought it to her, careful not to touch her, bringing it gently to her lips. He slowly tipped the cup, trying just to wet her tongue. As she attempted to swallow she sputtered, beginning to cough violently as Charlie jumped back in instinct. Charlie whimpered to himself as he saw blood spray out of her mouth and trickle out of her nose.

After her episode, Renee quickly fell into a troubled sleep. Charlie sat on a stool by the fire, his back to Renee as she muttered and cried through her nightmares. He dipped his crust of bread into his ale, having had no time to make anything of more substance. As he chewed he considered his course. Renee would survive another two days, three if God showed no mercy. He could not save her, and his sole focus had to be his commitment to Bella. He had four days to find seven blessed souls, so that he could turn and curse them.

The next morning Charlie struck out with a firmer step. Purpose drove his every thought. He picked up his cart and headed down the road. He had practiced his words all night, til he surrendered to a fitful sleep, his dreams peppered with red eyes and bloody lips. His visions now consisted only of the pure light of his living daughter, safe and sound as long as he delivered. Slowing to a stop at the sixth house on his route, he steeled himself for his performance.

Charlie carried the feet of the man's son, his body thin and light. Charlie could have carried him alone, but needed the extra time with the man. When Charlie spoke, his voice was rough, his tone even and hard. "Man, is your woman still well?"

The man wiped his brow, grief dripping from his pores. "No. She has the fever, and she shakes with each breath."

Charlie saw his opening. "Sir, I mean no disrespect. I am losing my wife as well. It has come to my attention though, that a large manor to the north is offering sanctuary on their land in exchange for the service of persons such as us. This family has engaged me to plead that you save yourself and travel far from this pestilence to prosper in a new home."

Charlie watched as hope flickered in the man's eyes, followed immediately by shame. Knowing his window was closing he lied. "I implore you man, come with me. She would want you to find your way to a safe place, to survive. There's nothing you can do for her! Your boy is gone as she shall be in a week's time! Save yourself!" He looked into the man's eyes, his desperation real, his reason false. "I beg of you sir, meet me here at dusk in three days and you shall be delivered to a new start." The man hung his head and Charlie knew he had succeeded.

The following two days passed similarly, the nights ending in progressively worsening terror. On the night of the sixth day Charlie had eight willing souls to bring to the monster, and a dead wife. Renee had given in to the illness that morning, and he had provided her with her own solitary trip to the meadow. She would burn with the rest of the sorry men and women of the town that he'd collected, as he prayed for their salvation. God had answered one prayer since this horror descended upon them. Maybe his prayers would send his beloved to heaven.

On the morning of the seventh day, Charlie made quick work of his collections and was done by late afternoon. After he unloaded his cart, he started a new route, the road to his daughter's salvation. With each house he visited, his shame grew. With each house he visited, he tried to portray the role of a man who was saving people. He brought pictures of friars to the forefront of his daydreams, men intent on saving and delivering the souls of sinful humans to the realm of a merciful God.

When he had collected all eight men and women, he pulled them on his cart to the place where Mr. Cullen had specified. Almost immediately, a large carriage arrived, the driver shrouded in a dark woolen cloak. As the horses huffed and puffed, the townsfolk clambered up into the carriage. When it became clear to the soon to be travelers that Charlie wouldn't be joining them, he explained. "The benevolent Master Cullen has extended the offer to another group of men and women. I will be along with that group to join you in another week's time. I bid you safe travels and the Lord's blessings on your souls."

Charlie watched the carriage pull away with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Surely this would get easier. Surely knowing Isabella was safe and sound would make this deceipt worthwhile.

End note: Thank you readers and reviewers. I do plan on responding this week, many questions were asked last round. Feel free to visit my blog where I post banners for each chapter. Http :// hotsalad dot typepad dot com/bloody_choices/ . I'm also very active on Twitter, if you'd like to be bombarded with sarcasm, rob pr0n and vulgarity all day long, follow me. At Nitareality.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**All I Knew**

**A/N** Thank you always to Aciepey, AzrealsAngel and LambCullen for sharing their fantastic skills and their opinions through betaing this fic.

_Here comes the water._

_All I knew and all I believed _

_are crumbling images that no longer comfort me._

_I scramble to reach higher ground,_

_some order and sanity,_

_or something to comfort me. _

_So I take what is mine,and hold what is mine,  
_

_suffocate what is mine, and bury what's mine.  
_

_Soon the water will come and claim what is mine.  
_

_I must leave it behind,  
_

_and climb to a new place now._

**Flood -Tool**

Isabella woke to the sound of the chambermaid's whispered complaints about the food Isabella had not eaten. It had been one thing to meet and learn about the people she would call family from now on, but to know what would happen today was beyond her emotional limit. As the maid busied herself around the room, Isabella tried to think of ways to avoid leaving her room. She could blame her womanly time, but then when it came she'd have no cause to stay in bed. She could beg sick, but then who knows if they would just dispose of her, abandon her to the wilderness or even suck her dry before her blood became distasteful to them. It was clear that her only choice was to meet the day and pray that she wasn't expected to witness the slaughter.

As she thought back on the week that had followed her heart wrenching separation from her family, she wondered at how each new hour brought some new joy, amazement, knowledge, horror or disgust with it. Life with the Cullens was interesting, to say the least. At times it was hard to remember they were monsters. She was treated with civility at minimum, and incredible kindness when it came to some.

Alice and she had become fast friends. She had somehow known to call her Bella, as her mother had, and that comforted Bella. Motherly Esme was hard to stay sour around, as was the enthusiastic Emmett. Jasper was careful and reserved, Carlisle was gentlemanly and compassionate. Only Rosalie treated her coldly, voicing her distaste at having to tolerate the human, without outwardly acting maliciously toward her.

Then, of course, there was Edward. Though he had been the sole initiator in bringing her here, he acted pained and angry at her presence. From time to time though, he would walk into the library as she looked through the tomes. She would sit, captivated, marveling at the engraved images or the letters that she couldn't string together, then raise her eyes to find him looking at her with softness and curiosity in his eyes. Just as quickly as those eyes showed softness, it would be replaced with an icy red glare. The instant change left Bella wondering exactly what the vampire's thoughts towards her were, and her place within his world.

She had been shown around the manor and the surrounding land. Alice had walked her through Esme's garden while she explained the nature of the Cullen family, how they considered themselves family when others would say coven . She explained the talents inherent in several of them, how she had seen Edward arriving home with Bella, had seen that she and Bella would be friends. Alice was more vague in describing Jasper's gift and when Bella asked about Edward she laughed out loud. "Bella, Edward has an extremely powerful gift. He is able to hear the thoughts of all that surround him, at all times. He is able to see through the lies and pretenses that we all employ, right to the truth of what every human or vampire is thinking. Everyone except for you. It is very frustrating for him to say the least."

Edward had come to her in her chambers yesterday eve and demanded that she was needed to meet the carriage and to escort the townsfolk in. "Humans have a natural reaction to vampires, even before noticing our red eyes, that makes them distrustful and prone to anxiety. By the time they notice our eyes, the humans will be in full out panic. If you bring them into the hall where we will feed, then they will be calmer, making this a more pleasant experience for all." He smirked at Bella, looking down at her with a gleam in his eye. "More pleasant for everyone but you I suppose. I am afraid that cannot be helped though."

Isabella had dropped to her knees then, begging. "Please do not make me lead these people to their death. Their blood will be on my hands, the sin of murder on my soul!" Edward was rigid in his opinion that this was to be her job. No chambermaid or other house staff could be trusted to it. The Cullens couldn't risk exposure from the house staff, or the panic that might effect them, rendering them lifeless if they might attempt to flee.

He crouched down, lifting her chin with his hands and glaring into her eyes. "You will do as you are told, my Isabella, he said, in a low voice that contained a hint of a growl, you will bring the humans to us or I will ensure that you and your father are very sorry."

Looking out her window, the location of the sun said it would soon be time to go. Bella located the small box Charlie had given her and opened it. Why hadn't he used it when the vampire was in their home? She pulled the dull metal cross out of the box by it's leather cord, which in turn, she fastened into the drawstring of her britches. If things got out of control it would buy her a few minutes and allow her to run. She eyed the silver comb still stored within the box, her eyes welling up with tears as she remembered Charlie giving her the container. The comb was a mystery to her, but at the very least, could serve as payment to a kind soul if she were to escape.

Bella's mind wandered to the idea of escape. She'd thought long and hard on the issue, and though she still thought she'd take the chance if given it, more and more she was trying to find a way to secure herself within the confines of Cullen Manor. While it was true that they were far from reach, hours travel away from town, Bella would never forget the smells that had started to predominate the London air or the haunted look on her father's face. The Cullens had the ability to sense the illness on the servants in their home, sending them on their way as soon as it was sensed, often before the peasant himself felt ill at all.

Indeed, the safest place for Bella on this wicked earth was with the monsters. She did not know how to ensure her continued welcome at the Cullen Manor other than to befriend them. She had nothing to hold over them, nothing to offer.

There was a quick rap upon the door. Come in! Alice walked in, Jasper flanking her. She had, in her hands, a vessel that was filled with a steaming liquid. Alice looked at Bella with compassionate eyes. "Bella this tea will help you through this eve's events. Please do drink of it in the time you have before, Jasper and I can stay here with you".

Bella sniffed at the vessel. "What is it?"

Alice smiled, shaking her head. "Nothing magical Bella, just an herbal tea. Water steeped in lavender, chamomille and hops, they will help calm your nerves."

**End Note**- Are you impatient for action? I am. See you next Monday. If you'd like to indulge me, Rob or Edward?


	6. Chapter 6 The Hand That Feeds

Bloody Choices Chapter 6 The Hand That Feeds

A/N Thank you to Aciepey, AzrealsAngel and LambCullen for their beta mastery. The word wrangling was especially tough this week, all apologies. Thank you to DJ Emmalicious (HA!) who blips a fantastic soundtrack without even knowing my story.

"A thousand lips a thousand tongues A thousand throats a thousand lungs A thousand ways to make it true I want to do terrible things to you"  
"Suck" - Nine Inch Nails

Edward paced.

He seethed.

The human girl, this Isabella, had taken over the thoughts of his family. Already the ruminations of the women in the household had swirled around him, headed in fantastical directions. Carlisle, sitting right in front of Edward and trying to rein in his thoughts, kept returning to the same image. Carlisle envisioned Isabella by Edward's side, red eyed and majestic in her fury, fighting an unknown enemy in the deep woods of their land. Edward found it hard not to be taken by the image in his mind, courtesy of his father. She was beautiful, magnificent and daunting. Edward shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He shook off the feeling of her, tried to focus on the current objective. He had told Isabella that she needed to escort the humans to the room. It was not a lie. Not at all. None of the other humans in their employ could be trusted to do such a thing. The humans didn't know. Since Isabella, Bella as she was now known to all but him, was aware, and her life depended upon keeping the flow of blood coming to the family, it only made sense that she would lead the lambs to the slaughter. Through Jasper, Edward could feel the girl's unease. He could sense her feelings, but not read her thoughts. Everything he had was acquired through Jasper. It was maddening to him. He wanted to know what she felt when he was near, if she reacted to his scent the way he did to hers. What did it even mean?

He tried to stay away from the rest of the family, avoid their thoughts and their opinions on Alice's shared visions of his future. The flurry of emotions he could feel through Jasper was a mixture of excitement, hunger and bloodlust. Under that, coursed varied sentiments ranging from dark amusement on Rosalie's behalf, curiosity from Carlisle, and warm hope from Esme.

Carlisle, sire and father to Edward for over a century, had come to join Edward in his chambers. He'd brought with him stories from the old ones of special humans, humans whose blood was so precious to one vampire, that the vampire would immediately be overwhelmed by his need for her blood. Emmett had once come across such a human, after his pairing with his mate Rosalie. He'd mauled the woman out in the open, with no cover of night. He'd been unable to control his urges, himself a very strong and controlled vampire, living among humans successfully for decades.

When Jasper joined them, much to Edward's frustration, he pointed out the feelings that he had absorbed from Edward, when he had brought Bella into the manor. Possession, hunger, excitement, anger and lust had swirled in a storm of confusion around Edward. The details made him snap. "Do you think I do not realize that this situation is uncommon? I should have killed her when I found her, and her pauper father too!"

Emmett, who was standing in the doorway, leaning against it casually, laughed a wicked laugh. "Should have, but didn't, brother. And now what? You'll torture her into hating you, instead of ending her misery quickly. If she is your singer though, she will torture you right back. Her very presence will be such a temptation!" He laughed again. "This will be more entertaing than a day of minstrels and unlimited feeding. You need her as much as she needs you now. When was the last time you needed anyone dear brother?"

He heard Alice now, still unsatisfied with the various outcomes she was seeing of tonights feeding. In hopes of making Isabella a more compliant and less panicked helper, the tea given Isabella contained a calming potion. Alice's potions were well taken and accepted by the humans they maintained, and Isabella was no exception. He heard Alice trying to explain that the victims would feel no pain, wouldn't have much time even to be frightened, as the Cullens were merciful predators. He saw the flurry of activity in Alice's minds like the tendrils of a sea creature, reaching out and tapping into different outcomes based on different decisions and actions. She felt secure, which meant Jasper felt secure, leaving the whole manor to enjoy some level of peace at this time.

Alice and Jasper escorted Bella to the courtyard where the townsfolk were waiting, where the massive wooden door leading to the feeding hall was located. Alice kept the mood controlled by pointing out interesting artifacts stored in cubbies in the manor halls, keeping Bella's mind off of the morbid task ahead of her. Alice and Bella had come up with an introductory speech. Isabella would deliver it to the townsfolk to set their minds at ease and keep them from fleeing. Alice stopped short of the courtyard and sent Bella on her way, leaving Edward with no connection to Bella's activities until he saw her at the feeding hall.

Edward made his way through the corridors, and down the stairs that led to the feeding hall. He strode into the great room through one of two massive wooden doors. The door was carved with an image of a great harvest feast; it"s human celebrants devouring their beastly flesh with joy, pompous in their belief that they sat at the top of the food chain. Venom pooled in his mouth as Edward heaved the door open.

Edward walked into the room as the door banged shut behind him. His black eyes scanned the room, hearing the thoughts of his family surrounding him. Alice gave Jasper a curt nod, as she thought about Edward's mental state. Carlisle silently asked if Edward was going to be able to control himself around Bella. Before he could ponder the odd question, the other chamber door opened, a rotund woman leading the line of humans hesitantly stepping into the room, herded in by Isabella herself.

His mind blank, his thirst intense due to Isabella's presence and the insistent focus of his family on her, Edward flew across the room. He slammed into the unfortunate portly woman, pushing her to the stone floor and sinking his teeth into her neck in one fluid motion. He barely registered the screams of the humans around him, egged on by the feral growls of the surrounding vampires. The blood pulsed into his mouth and down his throat, taming Edward's seemingly insatiable thirst just enough to pull the woman up and take in his surroundings. He looked over his gluttonous clan and landed on Bella, who stood, horrified, in the open doorway.

Edward's gaze traveled over Bella's mouth, her jaws agape and pink lips plumped with her quickly coursing blood. As his eyes were drawn upwards, thick warm fluid was still pumping down his throat. Bella's eyes were locked on his, her chest heaving, her skin flushed.

Still in his instinctual state, Edward felt his body respond to her. For the first time he saw her as something more than a meal. As he drained the woman, his eyes still locked on Bella's, and Bella backed out of the doorway, he realized that while his burning hunger for blood had been sated, elsewhere another firey hunger had begun to burn.

End Notes: My apologies for the lateness of this update. I have double RL woes right now, Lucy, my sidekick, my woobie, my laptop, has been sent away for repairs. Additionally, my son is back in the PICU for multiple issues. I will try very hard to keep updating in a timely fashion, I have access to an elderly PC. For now, re: my son, I'll leave it at this; I thank whoever runs this world, every day, for Children's Memorial Hospital in Chicago and the Lincoln Park Ronald McDonald House. 


	7. Chapter 7 Off With Your Head

**A/N**- I'd like to thank my wonderful betas for their editing help and encouragement. Aciepey, AzrealsAngel and LambCullen. You are incredible. Thank you to ElusiveTwilight, ayngyl22 and DJ Em for their massive amounts of help getting me past my blocks with their music help. All of the ladies mentioned are excellent story tellers and you should be reading each and every one. Thank you to ladies of Lights in the Dark, excellent writers and motivators. If you write, you should check out the group. Thanks to Jules and Jess for cracking the whip. And Oz, you make the steamy parts possible. Fasten your seatbelts!

_**Bloody Choices **_

_Chapter 7 _

_**Off With Your Head **_

_"The men cry out _

_The Girls cry out _

_The men cry out _

_Oh no _

_Off with your head _

_Dance until you're dead _

_Heads will roll _

_Heads will roll _

_Heads will roll _

_Heads will roll _

_On the floor" _

_"Heads Will Roll" The Yeah Yeah Yeahs _

Bella felt like she was observing herself, her nervousness fueled by a slight distrust in Alice's intentions with the concoction she gave her. How her feet stayed rooted to the ground, despite the solid sensation that she was floating above herself, was beyond her. Her primary thought was selfishly centered on hoping she wouldn't recognize any of the faces in the group of today's meal. She didn't know what she would do if she did. The three walked through the stone corridors slowly, waves of calm caressing her, Alice's soothing cold hand in hers.

Alice led her to the courtyard, where they were receiving the townsfolk. The driver was helping the passengers out of the carriage. The people stood in the center of the courtyard, seemingly nervous as they huddled together, likely sensing the danger from the unknown vampires around them.

Bella watched a silent exchange between Jasper and Alice, Alice then turned and walked to Bella, placing her hands on Bella's shoulders. Alice's dark eyes stared into Bella's, sending her an unspoken message, "You can do this."

Bella nodded and gave a light squeeze to the unyielding porcelain of Alice's hands, returning her gaze to let her know that she intended to follow through. "We will be along shortly."

Alice turned her hands, wrapping her icy fingers around Bella's. She gave Bella a resigned smile. "My sister, thank you."

Bella watched as Allice turned, linked arms with Jasper, and with deliberate slowness, headed toward the chamber. Bella's mind latched onto the word "sister", circling around it. It was an odd choice of words for someone who was a recent friend, in such an unusual circumstance.

Bella turned to the group with a determined gleam in her eyes. With her hands tented in front of her, she spoke. "I will take you to meet your employers now. Please follow me." When she arrived at the entrance to the hall, she stood by the door and watched the townsfolk file in. She walked in after them, securing the door behind her.

As she stood, her back pressed to the door, she was ready to retreat quickly. Before her, the Cullens were fanned out before the humans. In the time it took her to blink, Edward was flying across the space between him and the woman who had led the line of people in.

Bella looked on, horrified, yet fascinated, as Edward knocked the woman to the ground. Her heart was pounding as adrenaline rushed through her body. Bella's mind urged her to flee, however her body stayed rooted to the stone floor, her mouth agape, an odd sensation in her veins. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her.

When the people saw what Edward had done, they tried to escape, scattering around the room. The vampires were lunging this way and that; their actions were a blue, but the humans instinctively knew what their fate was. The monsters landed each claiming a victim. Snarling and growling echoed off the stone walls as Bella took in the feeding frenzy. Looking from vampire to vampire, she saw them standing, crouching and kneeling over their meals. With horror, she saw Jasper holding the head of his victim, still supporting the torso and drinking from the spurting vein, his face covered in blood. Bella could see the face of the man held in Jasper's fist, his mouth and eyes still open in a permanent mask of terror. Her eyes landed on Edward, drawn and held as if by some magnetic force.

She gasped when her eyes met his, the strength of his gaze sending a shiver down her spine and an unfamiliar heat in her belly. He pulled up from his crouch to a standing position, the woman hanging limply from his arms. Edward's mouth was still latched onto her neck, greedily drinking as she could see the wavelike motions of his throat swallowing the life from the woman. The woman became limp as a ragdoll, her long brown hair flowing over his arm, her already pale skin becoming almost translucent. As her head lolled backwards, Bella noted the dead sheen veiling her brown eyes, like a macabre mirror image of her own staring back at her. Edward lowered the woman to the ground. He rose, blood running from his mouth, eyes dark and piercing, staring right into her. He began taking steps toward her, the movement of his body slow and predatory.

Bella's body was shaking in fear, she couldn't catch her breath, and she truly feared her heart would stop. Her mind was telling her to run, but she couldn't pull her body or her eyes away. All she had to do was shove the door open! Edward was only steps away from her, a dark smile on his face, his eyes demanding that she not make a move, until Jasper jumped between them. Jasper shouted at Bella, "Have you no sense of self preservation at all child! Run!" She did.

Bella fled, tears streaming down her face. She ran past the manor gates into the surrounding forest, and didn't stop until she reached a river. She scrambled atop a rock and sat. She drew her legs up to her chest, resting her head on her knees as she cried. She heard a quiet rustling, then felt a smooth cold hand on one shoulder, another on her head, smoothing her hair. Esme and Alice were there, trying to sooth her, with sad, curious looks on their faces.

Alice jumped up, then crouched before her on the rock. "You're safe now Bella, I don't believe he would let himself hurt you, considering..."

Alice looked to Esme, who raised an eyebrow at her. Alice nodded. "Let me explain. It's just that, when we feed, a sort of frenzy begins, and we're taken over by something more primal. The bloodlust is strong when we feed and we see others, and there are other urges too." Alice nodded slowly as she spoke, as if trying to insert understanding where there was none.

**-BC-**

_She reclined on the bed, the rich velvet coverlet the she lay/lie upon enveloping her in cool, soft red. She felt the air move around her and opened her eyes. Edward stood at the foot of the bed, blood still dripping from his mouth, his eyes pitch black. Bella's heart began to pound as he began to climb up on the bed, slowly moving towards her. Bella didn't back away, the burning in the pit of her stomach and the vibration moving through her veins making her want to stay, to see what happened next. Edward moved closer, 'til he was on his hands and knees, hovering over her like a predatory animal. He dipped his head, inhaling deeply, nudging her head to the side with his nose. Bella arched her neck as it turned, and he whispered in her ear. "Hundreds of years, waiting for you. I would not kill you Bella, I just want a little taste. This will not hurt darling." _

_He brought his nose to the spot that drew him most, where her blood was pounding beneath her skin, inhaling deeply again. The action left Bella unable to do anything but whimper. He placed his lips there, softly pressing a kiss to her neck, then another, and another. Suddenly his mouth was open, as Bella braced for pain, but instead he sucked, growling under his breath as he did so. He pulled away quickly, staring Bella in the eyes, before slamming his hands on either side of her head. Bella gasped as his face was inches from hers. He kissed her lower lip, then licked it and pulled it into his mouth. Bella felt as if she was melting into him when he placed his mouth fully on hers and she felt his tongue swirl around hers..._

Bella watched the sun rise from the balcony of her chamber. She couldn't control the flurry of images that shot at her of her dream, no matter how she tried to distract herself. She had tried to decipher what the dream meant, where it even came from. Could Edward have really been there? It felt so real, right down to his cool breath in her ear and his lips on her throat. Her hands fluttered up to her neck, reliving that moment. All she knew was that she had awakened with the now familiar burning and pulling in her belly, stretching down to her legs; the same feeling she had whenever Edward's eyes bored into hers.

She tried to focus on her plan, ensuring herself a secure position with the Cullens when the day came that Charlie could not. Though she was sickened by the massacre she had witnessed in the dining hall, she felt able to separate those monsters from the friends she had made earlier in the week. It's possible that some of them had been saved from a more gruesome, definitely more painfully drawn out death this way. She pondered what limits she had, how far would she go to protect her life, the life Charlie had sacrificed to save. She longed to know how he was faring, hoping maybe Alice or Esme would receive word from him and share with her.

She returned to her plan for the day. The one thing she was sure of was that the key to her continued stay was Edward. She needed to find a way to bond with him, make him see her as more than a provider of meals, and then, a meal herself. Thinking back to her conversations with Alice about him, she knew that he liked to acquire books. He also enjoyed riding his numerous steeds around the forest. He had dedicated a long time to making sure they weren't spooked by him, and would respond to him. He enjoyed the contact with them, she had said it made him feel human again.

Bella decided that since she couldn't read the books that held his fascination, as much as she wanted to, she would try to catch his notice another way. She went to the wardrobe, where here clothing was stored. The Cullens had been very generous in outfitting her. She chose a deep blue wool cloak to go over her deep blue cotton dress. She chose a pair of white breeches to wear under, as she had heard tell that women do. She pulled on her boots and made her way down to the stables.

As she arrived, the stable boy, Michael, scampered to her side. "Miss Swan, can I be of assistance to you? I have not seen you down here before..." Turning to him, with her brightest smile beaming, she explained. "Hello Michael! I was hoping that you could help me with something. You see, I'd like to learn to ride a horse, and have never been granted access to them. I have much free time here in my employ with the Cullens and thought this would be a pleasant diversion." She nodded her head as she spoke, trying to encourage him to agree.

A dark cloud swept across his features. "Have you asked Edward Cullen? All of these horses belong to him, and usually he would assign a steed to you. You might want to get his permission..."

Bella interrupted, her brows forrowed. "No no! I, I mean, the thing is..." she smiled again, placing her hand upon Michael's chest, "I know that Mr. Cullen enjoys riding, and I thought it would be a pleasant surprise for him if I could join him for one, without needing the lessons first."

Michael nodded, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Sure Ms. Swan, I think I can help you out. I don't blame you for wanting to keep him pleased with you. He looks at you like you're something to eat." With that he laughed and started to walk toward the stalls where the horses were kept. Bella kept her thoughts to herself.

Bella followed Michael to the horse he had chosen. "This fine mare is named Bree. She's gentle,and a good horse to learn on. We'll start with mounting her. Do you know anything about mounting, Ms. Swan?"

From behind them came a snarled statement. "I think you have helped enough, Young Newton. I can teach her from here." Edward stood, fully cloaked and dressed for riding.

Michael turned, almost bumping into Edward. "Mr. Cullen! My apologies! Had I known you were here..." Michael backed away from Edward as he stalked toward him.

His voice smooth as the finest silk, Edward spoke. "Regardless Michael, I'm here. Any help Ms. Swan needs can be provided by myself, now and in the future. Is that understood son?"

Michael cowered, backing away from the dangerous man before him. "I understand Mr. Cullen. N-never again. Good day, Ms. Swan!" Michael ran away, a visible wetness spreading across his backside.

Edward turned abruptly, his cloak twirling around him. He stood before her. "Now, my darling Isabella, you'd like to ride a horse, would you?" His smile, while still sending a chill down her spine, seemed less sinister than previously. He suddenly reached for her, and before she knew it she was atop the mare, positioned to ride, Edward behind her holding the reins. As the horse started to run, he whispered in her ear. "You'd better hold on tight, little girl."

As they galloped away, the storm of thoughts in Bella's head was uncontrollable. The sensation of his arms wrapped around her, his breath on her neck, his legs squeezing hers, and mostly, the delicious scent that had wrapped around her, had her completely captive to him.

E/N - Thank you to all of you who are reading, reviewing, alerting. I would like to thank Rob for being fuckhot and cute at the MTVMAs. You can follow me on Twitter, I'm nitareality. I also have a formspring if you would like to ask me questions. I'll really answer anything!

www dot formspring dot me / nitareality

Question: What one thing are you exceptionally bad at?


	8. Chapter 8 The Horseman

**A/N-** First and foremost, thank you to everyone who prayed for, thought of or sent positive vibes to my son. He'll be home tomorrow. My fabulous femme betas Aciepey, AzrealsAngel and LambCullen, this story would be comma-less, lacking in olfactory descriptions and just plain not as good without them. They make it shine. Thank you to the ladies of "Lights in the Dark" and to SweetVenom for running kickass writing groups. Gropes to Andrew for his inspiration. *grins*

**Warning-** This story is dark, and will only get darker. It has themes including morals and choices, death and suicide, murder and survival, desperation, lust and sex. While I find redeeming qualities in all of my characters, I understand you might not. If you already dislike Bella, you're not going to like her any more in future chapters. There will also be very graphic descriptions of all of the above. Fair warning, right? I love how many of you are sticking with this, and am flattered by so many new readers. Welcome to the morbid corner of my brain. Oh, also, I own a book called "Rats, Lice and History", but not the characters in this fic, who clearly belong to .

**Bloody Choices**

Chapter 8

**The Horseman**

_"Catch me as I fall_  
_Say you're here and it's all over now_  
_Speaking to the atmosphere_  
_No one's here and I fall into myself_  
_This truth drives me_  
_Into madness_  
_I know I can stop the pain_  
_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_  
_(Don't give in to the pain)_  
_Don't try to hide_  
_(Though they're screaming your name)_  
_Don't close your eyes_  
_(God knows what lies behind them)_  
_Don't turn out the light_  
_(Never sleep never die)_

_I'm frightened by what I see_  
_But somehow I know_  
_That there's much more to come_  
_Immobilized by my fear_  
_And soon to be_  
_Blinded by tears_  
_I can stop the pain_  
_If I will it all away_

_Fallen angels at my feet_  
_Whispered voices at my ear_  
_Death before my eyes_  
_Lying next to me I fear_  
_She beckons me_  
_Shall I give in_  
_Upon my end shall I begin_  
_Forsaking all I've fallen for_  
_I rise to meet the end_

_Servatis a periculum_  
_Servatis a maleficum"_

_"Whisper" by Evanescence_

He was so tired. The very thought of another day trawling the streets and alleyways for more people made him tremble with anxiety. Since Renee's death, his home had become a macabre display, an archive of personal effects that had been left by the people he'd burned. They were items of worth, but in this society, they held nothing but sentimental value. Beautiful hair combs, various trinkets, even jewels. There seemed to be a never-ending demand for his services as roads, fields and rivers became polluted with piles of abandoned bodies. He would find people who had just sat down on the steps of a cathedral and died, not able to make it to their destination. Charlie was almost as disturbed by the silence of the streets, the empty houses, and the still, acrid stench of the air, as the actual work of disposing of bodies.

His body was aching, the strain of moving the bodies, combined with the effects of starvation, were wearing him down. His brain was addled with guilt for his actions and worry for both his soul and Isabella's. Sitting alone at his table, a dwindling fire was the only light in the dark house. He dipped a crust of bread into his thin gruel, thinking back to the wonderful meals that Renee and Isabella had provided him over the years. He smiled sadly as he chewed the tough bread. He jumped when he heard an unforgettable voice speak.

"If I had known of her culinary skills she would be spending some time in the kitchen. Miss Cope could use some help keeping up the farce of feeding us." Charlie noted the wicked smile that spread across his face as Mr. Cullen winked at him. He was crouched, ready to attempt to defend himself should the creature strike. The vampire burst out into laughter.

"If I wanted you dead, you would be so already! Calm yourself. I have come to let you have news of your darling Isabella." Edward made a generous sweeping gesture with his arm, his cloak moving aside to reveal his rich black garb.

Charlie visibly relaxed, looking up at Mr. Cullen with a brightening face. "Isabella! Is she well?"

Edward nodded, still smiling, a fact that unnerved Charlie to a great degree. "Your daughter seems to have really taken to the countryside. In fact, just the other day we went riding, her first time it seems. It is a good thing I happened along to assist her." The vampire leaned in, close to Charlie's face, sneering. "You would not have appreciated the thoughts the stable boy had in his head." Stepping back a few steps, his menacing grin reappearing. "She continues to be healthy, and has fashioned a friendship of sorts with my mother Esme, as well as my sister Alice. In turn, they are quite fond of their new pet."

Edward backed to the wall of the house, leaning against it casually. "As long as I'm here, I thought I'd offer you the opportunity to send a message to her. I would be happy to relay any snippet that you would like her to hear from you." His eyes twinkled as he leaned forward, clasping his hands together in front of him like an excited child. "Perhaps one of the trinkets you receive from your mourning customers would make a lovely gift for her to remember you by..."

Charlie sat at the table where Bella had sat with him, sharing so many happy meals and conversations. The table was littered with the belongings of the dead. He thought about what he could possibly send to Bella that would be appropriate. He eyed the various baubles and trinkets he'd been left. He doubted that worldly goods were something she was lacking at the Cullen Manor. His gaze swept over more utilitarian items, bowls, utensils, cups, again; not necessary at her new home. His eyes finally landed on a collection of crosses and rosaries. One in particular caught his eye, a beautiful rosary with beads fashioned from polished, blue stones, and a cross of the same. It had been given to him by the husband of Mistress Smith, in payment for her removal. Mr. Smith had remarked how she had prayed over the beads daily, leaving the stones with a beautiful luster.

Edward paused suddenly, cocking his head. "I would be happy to bring her the rosary Charlie, no need to wrap it, such items have no effect on me."

Charlie did not think Mr. Cullen's smile could get any more horrific, but it did.

"B-but the legends..."

Edward jumped in front of Charlie then, rising to his full height and with a showy flourish, spread his arms out . "Exactly, my fine friend." He chuckled. "Legends are just that, legend. Crosses, holy water, coffins, sunlight, stakes...nothing. However, a rosary, your dear Isabella can still pray for a miraculous intervention for your kind, yes?"

Charlie swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat. "Yes...I...well, I suppose that would be good to send then."

Edward nodded. "Yes, yes. A message? Surely you have some fatherly words to share with her. Who knows, dear man, how many more opportunities you'll have before you succumb to the disease or an angry crowd comes after you? Tell me!"

Charlie bent his head, choking back tears, knowing the words the creature before him spoke were the truth. "Please, just tell her that I love her, and that all is well here. Set her mind at ease for any worry she harbors for me." Charlie then retrieved the rosary from a wooden box, holding it out for Edward. "Thank you Mr. Cullen. Please, whatever you do, take care of my precious little girl."

Edward's hand wrapped around the rosary, the beads clinking as they hit his hard skin. "Oh yes Mr. Swan, I will indeed." He turned quickly, not bothering to shut the door to the humble home.

Charlie followed him out into the night, watching as Edward jumped up onto his horse and took off. He rode down the narrow street, cloak flying out behind him. The beats of the horse's hoofs matched the staccato rhythym of his heart. Charlie shuddered, thinking that Mr. Cullen was the very image of death himself.

-BC-

Charlie paced by the side of the road, waiting for the carriage. It was a ways off, and none of the future passengers had arrived. Needing to settle himself, he leaned against the wall behind him, hidden in the shadows of the cathedral across the street. He considered the irony of sending these people to their deaths in the proximity of the holy place, but then scoffed at the idea that anything was holy anymore. The only reason that rosary had gone to Isabella was for her comfort. Charlie hadn't given up on praying, but he'd given up on having his prayers answered.

The first passenger arrived, a bright hope in his eyes despite his haggard and beaten appearance. He looked around nervously, inching his way towards Charlie. "So there is really work?"

Charlie nodded, not making eye contact with the young man. "Aye. The Cullens need much help, replacing those who have gone."

The man offered his hand to Charlie. Charlie took his hand and shook it. The man spoke. "Thank you for this opportunity Master..."

Charlie shook his head slowly, trying to hide his revulsion at the prospect of exchanging pleasantries and personal information with the young man. "Sir is fine, boy."

One by one, the passengers walked down the street to the meeting site. The carriage pulled up as they were still waiting on a few people. Charlie was nervous, he had no extra human this time, it had been very difficult to come up with the seven he had. As he spied the last of the people expected walking down the road, he spoke to the group. "Please climb into the carriage. You'll be driven to the Cullens' Manor. It is a few hours' journey. When you arrive, you will meet with your employers who will decide what role you will play in their employ." He soothed himself by reminding himself that was not exactly a lie.

In the chill of the night, the horses' breath fogged out in front of them. Charlie watched the last of the group move quickly toward him, headed for the open door of the carriage. He said a silent prayer for their souls and his as he shut the door. As the carriage slowly rolled away a sound made Charlie's heart stop cold. A long, wet cough echoed off of the walls of the narrow passageway from inside the carriage. The carriage paused, sat for a few minutes, then began to roll away again, moving faster til it was out of site. Charlie began the short trip home, longing for the peace of sleep before another day of gruesome body collecting and burning.

**E/N**- As always, thank you for reading, for reviewing. Follow me on Twitter where I'm often guilty of TUIs.

I'm often asked for MORE Darkvampward recommendations. I have a bunch and will list them for you here. Also, if you love the dark, you should be following the Deviants of the Dark Blog.

deviantsofthedark dot blogspot dot com

Dark Possession by LambCullen

Incubus Anomaly by ElusiveTwilight

Innocence is Dripping Red by EchoesofTwilight

Lions Eat Lambs and House of the Horde by Raggdoll of Twilight

There really are so many, but these are fics I can recommend with no hesitation, both dark and well written, by wonderful ladies.

Question: If you could be a tree, which one and why? I would be a willow. They are useful and beautiful, they bend with the wind instead of breaking, and their deep roots head toward water.


	9. Chapter 9 Storm

**A/N-** My betas, they rock. Aciepey, AzrealsAngel and LambCullen. Thank you ladies, so much. You should be reading them, following them around on Twitter. Jules, CK and Jess you keep me sane. Oz, I have no words, just a smirk and a kiss. Much love to the ladies of the Skype and to the Lights in the Dark. If you like this story, you should consider following this blog: www dot deviantsofthedark dot blogspot dot com. Fabulous reccis for the best of darkward.

I own a laptop named Lucy and an iphone named woobie, but owns all things Twilight.

**Bloody Choices **

Chapter 9 - Storm

_"And I feel this coming over like a storm again.__  
__Considerately.__  
__Venomous voice, tempts me, drains me, bleeds me, leaves me cracked and empty.__  
__Drags me down like some sweet gravity.__  
__The snake behind me hisses what my damage could have been.__  
__My blood before me begs me open up my heart again.__  
__And I feel this coming over like a storm again.__  
__I am too connected to you to slip away, to fade away.__  
__Days away I still feel you touching me, changing me, and considerately killing me."__  
_"H." - Tool

Bella swung her feet. They were dangling from the rock overlooking the river, the ripples in the water dazzling, as the morning sun hit them. Alice and Esme chattered animatedly about their pasts - Edward's past. It was amazing to listen to the history these beautiful creatures had lived and seen. Alice explained more about her gift, how it worked, as well as Jasper and Edward.

Bella leaned her head back, soaking in the little peeks of sunshine from between the clouds. "Alice, if you knew about the pestilence before, why didn't you stop it?"

Alice looked like she'd been struck. "I tried!" Her voice cracked, as if she would cry. Bella wondered if these monsters could indeed cry? "I did the only thing I could do. I went to Italy, to see the leaders of our kind and ask for permission to intervene in human affairs, somehow let someone know. I was told no, and to never think on it again." Alice was instantly in front of Bella, her position, crouched on the rock with her, almost submissive. She spoke, almost whispering. "I violated the order and disguised myself as a confessor, going from priest to priest, confessing dreams of the apocalypse. It's all I could think to do!"

Bella wrapped herself around the distressed vampire, smoothing her hair. "Alice, the future of the world cannot rest upon one woman. I appreciate that you tried."

Alice was not done. "Bella, the visions I have change as a person changes their course, changes their mind. With a sickness like this, I just couldn't find enough ways to keep it from spreading. Thousands of people making thousands of choices that either blocked or further encourage it. I...I could not..."

Esme stood in the grass, looking up at at the two of them. "Alice, you did everything in your power. Forgive yourself."

Alice grabbed Bella's hand, lifting her up and bringing her down to the ground effortlessly. Once on the ground, Alice brought Bella in for a hug. Her unyielding flesh still somehow comforting. Bella hoped that maybe her own warmth was a comfort for Alice.

Esme wrapped her arms around them both. "Bella, do have any other questions for us? I think that, at this time, the more you are allowed to know, the more you will understand us. None of us chose to be the monsters we are. It just is." Esme hooked a finger under Bella's chin, bringing her head up to look her directly in the eyes. "There must be something child."

Bella faultered. Questions would lead to answers, which in turn would lead to decisions. A dangerous thing around the future seeing vampire sister who was the subject of your curiosity.

Bella steeled herself. "This is a bit delicate to talk about."

Alice nodded, encouraging her. "Bella, whatever it is, do not be afraid to inquire."

Bella let out a deep breath. "In the carriage, when Master Cullen first brought me here, he said something that has been troubling me, a curiosity, since it happened."

Esme exchanged a glance with Alice, and then turned to face Bella, placing her hands on her shoulders. "What did he say child?"

Bella looked to the ground, her cheeks flushing and her skin heating, remembering the exchange. "He...he implied that I smelled, that I would taste special?"

Alice looked at Bella, a knowing smile spreading across her face. "Bella, in our world, we have two people who are very unique to us. One is our mate, as we mate for eternity, and the other is our singer."

Bella's brow furrowed, her head shaking, not understanding. "Singer?"

Esme took Bella's hands. "It simply means that while Edward would enjoy the blood of any human, yours calls out to him in a way that none other does. The scent to him is overpowering and it is hard for him even to control himself around you. As it is, Edward has never found his mate. To be mate-less and have found the source of the blood that sings to you, only to find you may not have it, well it has been a bit maddening for him. He struggles to maintain his control around you, but it is obviously a challenge."

Alice smiled. "Bella, I have seen amazing..."

Esme interrupted. "Alice. Not now. That is Edward's privilege and his alone!"

Alice, visibly shaken by the reprimand, started toward the manor. Esme followed behind her, pulling Bella along with an arm around her shoulders. Bella was almost dazed by the information shared with her. She had not seen Esme respond that sharply to anything; she wondered what amazing thing Alice had seen that would make Esme respond in such a way.

-BC-

That afternoon, having processed the morning's events to the best of her ability, Bella had come to three conclusions. One, she needed Edward Cullen to need her in order to stay alive; two, Edward wanted her blood above all others; three, Bella wasn't sure that the only driving force behind the actions she was considering was survival.

-BC-

It was pitch black in the manor as Bella slowly edged herself along the stone walls that would take her to Master Cullen's chambers. He had left the manor with his brothers on some journey, possibly to hunt for food for the human residents of the manor. Whatever the reason, Bella thought it was now or never to put her plan into place, and she had to work fast.

She slunk into his chambers, quietly shutting the door behind her. She started to take in the room, then shook her head and focused herself. If the key to staying safe, staying with the Cullens, was Edward; and what Edward wanted, needed, was her blood, she'd give it to him, just in small doses. It might drive him mad, but she would have Edward Cullen begging her to stay in his life forever if it was the only way to stay alive.

She tip-toed over to the large sofa that sat facing the balcony, positioned to have a magnificent view of the sunset. She lie down upon the heavily cushioned surface, making sure every part of her body touched it. Then, sitting up, she pulled out an embroidery needle. She pricked each of the five digits on her right hand, quickly, so as not to feel the pain or stop out of fear. Once her blood had pooled into little drops on each tip, she pressed them into the crevices of the cushions, careful not to do so where the stain would be visible.

She threaded the needle into her underskirt, quickly licking each of her fingers as she walked quietly out of the room. She whispered as she swept her eyes over the room one last time, making sure she'd left no visible mark. "Let us see if it truly sings." With that she closed the door behind her and snuck back into her bed.

-BC-

Bella woke to a furious storm of noise outside of her chamber. It sounded as if giant boulders were being thrown against the manor walls, echoing throughout. In between thunderous bursts, voices were booming. She scurried out of her bed, threw the first dress her hands landed on over her head, tied it and rushed to the door, pressing her ear to the surface.

Emmett's booming voice could be heard clearly. "Edward, no! I cannot grant you access to her. Explain what it is you want with her while you are in such a state!" Bella heard him make a grunting sound, then there was a huge boom against what Bella assumed was the opposite wall in the hallway.

The next voice was unmistakeably Edward's, the sinister growl he spoke through was very familiar to Bella. "I want what is mine, Emmett! If Isabella wants to play games I certainly have a few to show that foolish little vixen!"

Bella gasped at the words, wondering if she had played with the wrong fire. Then came a deep snarl which ended with a resounding crash into the door of Bella's room. Bella was thrown across the room by the force. Bella scrambled to the furthest corner of the room, crouching in terror as she watched Emmett and Edward wrestle, their actions a blur. Finally, Edward was on top of Emmett, then lifted him, throwing him through the doorway and slamming the door shut.

In an instant he had scooped Bella up, throwing her on the bed and pinning her to it by her wrists. He spoke in a low husky voice, a smug smile on his face that was inches from hers, as his sweet breath floated across her skin. "Oh, Isabella. You think you can play seductress to a _vampire_?"

Bella struggled to maintain her composure, her focus. "N-no Master Cullen! I do not know why you would imply such a thing!"

Edward's grin widened. He pulled himself to a kneeling position between Bella's legs, bringing her hands up toward his face. He sniffed at her fingers, closing his eyes, a low growl rumbling in his chest . Bella's eyes widened in shock as his tongue snaked out to lick first one, then the rest of her fingers one by one. His tongue was ice cold and dripping wet. Bella was stunned as he sucked her thumb into his mouth. She felt her fingers going numb as she began to lose herself like Edward obviously had.

Bella had thrown her head back, whispering his name, watching the muscles of his throat move with each pull on her thumb. He pulled away and watched as her thumb produced a small drop of blood, then licked it, a blissful look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly flung backwards, off of Bella and tumbling through the air.

One by one the Cullens flew into her room through the balcony. They surrounded Edward, who was held by Jasper and Carlisle. Edward was seething, hissing like an animal as Jasper and Carlisle tried to reason with him. Bella was fascinated because she could see Jasper's gift working on Edward.

Esmee was suddenly on the bed, smoothing Bella's hair back, wiping her glistening forehead. The men pulled Edward out, his eyes stuck on Bella's, pitch black and glaring at her. Bella tried to reign in a smile of conquest.

Rosalie slowly walked up to the bed and stood before her. "I hope you get what you deserve for that stunt, stupid little girl." With a snort she walked away, flipping her long golden tresses over her shoulder, her skirts rustling as she stomped out of the room.

Alice sat alongside the bed, her fingers pulling lint off of the coverlet, then smoothing it, as if she were nervous. She looked at Esme. "Esme, Mother, do you mind if I have a minute alone with our Bella?"

Esme sighed, giving Alice a stern look as she backed away. Alice smiled at her sweetly, keeping the smile on her face til Esme shut the door. Alice whipped her head towards Bella, her eyes narrowed to slits, poking her in the chest with her index finger and hissing at her as she spoke. "Isabella! What were you thinking?"

Bella's eyes widened in a sad gaze. "Alice, I do not..."

"You do not know what I am implying? Is that it, Bella? Those were the words you spoke to Edward just now!" Alice was up, pacing along side the bed. "You may be able to play with Edward because he cannot see your thoughts, Bella, but remember you well, he _can _see mine, as I can see the _stupid_ decisions you make." Alice threw her hands up in exasperation, the sleeves of her silken gown undulating like waves in the air. "Bella. You need to take me seriously. More so, you need to take Edward at his word. He _will_ eat you alive if you are not more careful. You are lucky to have survived him thrice."

Alice walked out to the balcony. Bella, somewhat unnerved by her friend's anger, followed meekly behind her. They stood and looked out as Edward was pulled into the forest by his father and brothers. The instant the breeze shifted Edwards head whipped around, homing in on Bella.

Alice backed inside, pulling Bella with her. "I will need to consult with my family. You _must _stay in this room until I come to tell you it's safe. I will have provisions brought to you. No more games! You will end up paying with your life. If what you want is to stay with _us_, you must stop taking foolish risks!"

-BC-

It was a full day before Alice came to Bella's chambers. Bella spent a good portion of that time languishing in bed, replaying the past few days in her head: her actions, her bravery, her foolishness.

She had been spurred to confidence after her ride with Edward.

_She had never felt the sensations that her body produced when Edward was wrapped around her, his strong arms holding her securely between his as he held the reins, the chill down her spine as his breath hitched when she rocked back against him in cadence with the horse's stride. His legs that pressed hers between his and the horse and the way they held her firm to the saddle so she was rocking against it as well. The wet smell of the forest and the musky scent rising from the horse in waves, the sweet smell of Edward's breath crossing her skin in puffs. It had been complete sensory overload and she had not wanted it to end. _

_Edward hadn't spoken for the duration of the ride, and often she could hear his teeth grinding as he clenched his teeth. They had ridden through the pasture and out onto the drive that led to the house, whipping past trees, the wind whipping Bella's hair back into Edwards face as her loose cloak's hood had fallen down and strands worked loose. _

_Bella had expected Edward to relax as they rode, hopefully recovering from his anger with the stable boy, but had only grown more tense. When they returned to the stable he was gruff, not even speaking with Bella, but ordering a passing maiden to escort her back to her room. _

This creature that had elicited such hatred from her previously, who now held her fascination and held her body in a trance, and who was essential to her plan...he seemed to despise her more with every interaction. If she was truly some special entity to him, why didn't he express any kindness towards her?

Alice had handed her the answer, but she didn't know the reaction that would be the consequence. She thought on that consequence, the feel of him hovering above her, the cold wetness on her fingers, the look that had been in his eyes. Her body reacted as she thought back to feeling lost in his gaze, in his breath, by his touch. When he had spoken her heart had answered loudly. Was this the interest she was looking for? She hadn't expected to enjoy it at all.

Alice sat on the tufted chair in Bella's room, looking expectantly at Bella. She had no words for Alice though, so waited for her friend to speak.

"What you did the other day was unacceptable Bella. It has taken all of Jasper's time to get him to think rationally again! Carlisle and Emmett have had to restrain him numerous times to keep him from coming back to you!"

Bella blanched. She had not wanted to cause such a tremendous struggle for the Cullens. She merely wanted to engage her captor's interest. "Alice...I offer my sincerest..."

Alice held her hand out in front of her, effectively stopping Bella from speaking further. "I am not interested in your apologies. I believe I know what you were trying to do child, though why, I do not know." The vampire shook her head, then brought her folded hands to her lips, taking in a deep breath. "Bella, what you did was unwise, but I think you may have found a way to prolong your life in your foolishness. If Edward were to spend time with you, getting used to your scent, the desire for your blood might ease. You rode a horse with him, yes?"

Blushing as she thought of it, Bella cast her eyes to the floor. "Yes, Alice. He came to the stable as I was requesting lessons from the stable boy."

Alice laughed, the sound tinkling out of her mouth as she slapped her hand on her thigh. "I am sure he did little Bella; I am quite sure he did. What happened during, and after?"

Stuttering, never having spoken of such things, Bella whispered. "It was an unusual ride I think. I rode with him, through the forest. I had so many sensations coming at me it is almost difficult to remember them all. He was in very close proximity to me though, so much so that it would be considered improper by most." She fiddled with her fingers as she said her last words, still looking down at the floor.

Alice nodded her head knowingly, smirking as Bella spoke. "Vampires do not have exactly the same sense of proper. We also, without our gifts, have an enhanced set of senses. We see much more clearly, much further, our hearing is impossibly sensitive, our tongues taste things almost before they touch the surface, and our ability to smell is rivals that of a hunting dog. Bella, Edward can hear your heart pounding from outside of your body, from across the room. He can see the slightest pulse of your veins, the slightest flush to your skin. He can feel the heat of your blush, and certainly smell the changes in..." Alice cleared her throat. "Your level of excitement Bella, he can sense things that a regular man could not, that would give him a glimpse into what you are feeling even as he is unable to read your mind. Do you understand?"

Bella flopped down onto her bed, her skirts billowing around her. Alice jumped up animatedly. "That right there, Bella! As soon as you lay on your bed, your smell, it wafted over me like a wave, the sweat that tells me you are nervous, and other scents, particular to women, are obvious to a vampire such as we are. I can hear your heart speeding up as your nerves get the better of you, your quick breaths, see your pulse race in your throat. Edward can sense your excitement as well."

Bella had pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. She said dryly, belying the storm in her heart and mind, "So what is this life extending plan, Alice?"

"Well Isabella, you need to live to help us, Edward needs to allow that. He has proven he can control himself in certain situations. If you were to encourage such interactions, he might get accustomed to your scents and be less prone to outbursts with you."

Bella nodded her head slowly, trying to indicate a greater understanding than she actually held. "How would I do such a thing Alice? My only interactions with him have been regarding the feeding," she swallowed hard, "when he found me in the stables, and when he came to my chambers."

Alice assented. "Yes. Bella, if you go to the stables, Edward will come. Do not underestimate his ability to hear the thoughts of others, nor his desire to have your blood for his own. He is not likely to allow any other to make plans for you in their head" With that, Alice walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out a deep violet ensemble, riding breeches, and a far less modest black cloak. "You'll wear this tomorrow, and head to the stables for another riding lesson with Michael."

Bella shrugged. "How does that ensure that I shall see Edward?"

Alice pranced out of the room, calling behind her. "He can hear every one's thoughts but yours Bella, he _will_ be there!"

-BC-

Bella walked hesitantly into the stable the next day. Upon noticing her presence the stable boy Michael began to perspire visibly. "Miss Swan! You have returned! You desire to ride again? I trust Master Cullen has taught you all you need to know? Will you be taking Bree again?"

Bella chuckled as she remembered the waste spreading across his pants after Edward spoke to him. As she laughed her exposed decolletage bounced and Bella noticed the boy's eyes taking this in. It took a moment before his eyes met hers, a heated blush spreading across his face. He backed away from her, turning and calling out across the stables, "Yorkie! Bring Bree for Miss Swan please!"

As Yorkie brought the mare to her, Bella wondered what to do. She had no idea how to control such an animal. Alice had assured her that Edward would come! Suddenly she felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle, a cool breath in her ear.

"Riding without me fair Isabella? Did I not make it clear earlier that I am to be your teacher?" As he rasped these words into her ear, he held her around the waist, constricting her movement and pulling her close to him.

Bella tried to catch her breath, feeling like all the air had been pulled from the space. She fought the bizarre urge to circle her bottom against him as he held her. She whispered with the little breath she had. "I'm sorry sir, I just thought if I could try it on my..."

"Nonsense!" He snarled into her ear, "Isabella, what possible reason could _you_ have to want to ride on your own?"

Bella scoffed at the absurdity of the question. "Why do _you _like to ride on your own?"

The demon spun her around to face him, hissing into her face. "It is one of the last pieces of my humanity that I retain." He pulled her toward him, running his finger up the column of her throat, inhaling deeply. "I have another link to humanity if you would like to explore that."

Bella watched as he shook his head and rasped, "Delicious."

With a growl, he swooped her up and they were off, riding through the forest, the feelings thrumming through Bella's body like the energy left from a lightning bolt.

-BC-

Bella went through the ritual with Alice and Jasper, getting ready to bring the humans for the feed. They walked through the stone halls, the tea consumed, Jasper stroking waves of calm around everyone as he walked with her. Alice was uniquely quiet.

Upon reaching the carriage Alice's alabaster brow furrowed. "One of the humans has the pestilence." As the man in question appeared, Alice took him aside. The other humans gratefully did not see what Bella saw, Alice swiped her nail past the poor man's throat, having slit it as effectively as any knife. Mercy. Many would have seen malice in the vampire's actions, but Bella, knowing what lie in wait for the sick, saw mercy.

Jasper quickly scooped up the body, the action so quick that had Bella not been attuned to him, it would've been unnoticeable. He ran the body into the forest, coming back quickly so the feeding could begin. Bella briefly wondered who would go without, the vampire to human ratio changed as such. She pictured the scene in her chambers, wondering what it would be like...

Bella quickly came to her senses, addressing the remaining humans. "Please just follow me so that you may meet your benevolent employers..." as she walked into the dining hall.

Bella led the people in this time, intending to exit via the inside entrance, bringing her to the manor directly. As she reached the halfway point a number of things happened at once. She heard a low snarl that could only be coming from one person, she saw Jasper simultaneously grab his victim and jump in front of Edward, crouched and hissing. She herself was scooped up and deposited at the door to the manor. She looked behind her to find that it had been Alice escorting her, only to see her thrown across the room, Edward lunging towards her, Emmett following closely behind, his face covered in the blood of his half dead victim. Suddenly a scream rang out.

"Stop!" As Edward turned towards the screaming Alice, Emmett grabbed Bella, tumbling with her to the opposite side of the exiting corridor of the dining hall. He held himself in a bear like position over her, growling and breathing heavily, an impenetrable fortress around her. When Bella was finally able to see, Edward was holding Yorkie by his hair, sucking the blood from him, staring directly at Bella. Yorkie's thin body was hanging limply. Bella thought on what an unfortunate time for him to be passing by.

Bella peered out from her vampire prison, her eyes connected to Edward's, the memories of how his mouth felt upon her slamming into her. She had a sudden urge to squeeze her legs together, the heat and throbbing between them had become unbearable. She barely heard the words from Alice's mouth. "Jasper! Do something!"

Edward raised his head from Yorkie's drained body, never breaking contact with Bella's eyes. As he slowly licked the blood from around his lips, his eyes almost black, he smirked at Bella and nodded. "Delicious."

**E/N- **Thank you to all who have read, and who have reviewed. Especially thanks to javamomma0921 for hosting a truly fuckawesome readalong for my story on Twitter. I had so much fun, met some really awesome ladies, and the reviews are both insightful and hilarious. Twitter is fun folks, follow me, I'm Nitareality there. I used to think that writers were solitary hermits who wrote their stories all alone, you can see now that there is an entire team involved, at least for me. What have you learned in the last year?


	10. Chapter 10  Thirsty

**A/N:** My fabulous femmes, my betas, thank you so much. Aciepey, AzrealsAngel, LambCullen. You shine my words so brightly. Jules, who sits here reading and chiseling the words with me, thank you. Oz, you supply the passion, grins and now, the boob grope. Thank you. CK, you just rock. My WC chicas, you rock so effing hard, so supportive and helpful. Javamomma esp...srsly, your support of me is epic. Grimm Chicks? Yes, if you haven't heard, I'm part of the trio that is the Grimm Chicks, reworking Grimm tales for the FGB auction. We did well, raised some money for the kids and get to write some wicked dark fic. Also purchased was an Edward POV of the first few chapters...lucky winner eh?

owns Twilight. I own a tattered spiral notebook full of plot bunnies and the desire to put the twi characters through the black death. We start earning our rating here friends. If you can't buy porn you shouldn't be reading.

**Bloody Choices**

**Chapter 10-Thirsty**

_Please give me something _

_I'm so thirsty, I'm so thirsty_

_Oh please, let me warn them, _

_Don't you come here, don't bring anyone here._

_The chasm isn't fixed yet. _

_Take this water_

_Drinking ever deeper... _

_living water._

"_Chasm" - Flyleaf_

Edward rode across the field and into the forest, needing to get away from his family, needing to get away from _her_. Her simple presence on the manor grounds was like an invasion of his senses, his sensibilities. He had lost control a number of times, and she was permeating his brain the way her scent demanded attention from his body.

His body. Alone all these years, only to be undone by a fragile, conniving little girl. For all that Isabella knew, her blood was her draw, the only thing bringing him to her time and again. Yet, _she_ had awakened a side of him he had not ever let loose. He could not seem to stay away from her, and when he tried, she incited in him a fury of desire to take her in every way possible.

Alice. He could hear her, all the time now. Deliberately frustrating him by avoiding him and blocking her thoughts from him. He anger grew as he was forced to endure bawdy tavern songs, all of the names of the flowers of all of the various locales she had occupied in her lifetime, the entirety of "Beowolf" _twice_, sometimes just counting! Intentionally trying to circumvent his ability to see what she saw, whether for his own future, or for her pet Isabella's! Was she scheming against him now?

The horse slowed as Edward's body tensed, his legs squeezing his favorite steed mercilessly. He quickly forced his solid mass to release, cursing Isabella's name again as he added another count to his tally of times he had lost control. As he relaxed, the animal carried on through the wet forest, a well worn path leading the way.

His most recent ride with Isabella had revealed any number of increasingly distracting facts about her. The way her heartbeat sped with his proximity, how her blood rushed to the surface of her skin at his touch, that he could smell the excitement in the musky scent that wafted from her skirts. She had dared to tempt the monster then, grinding her nether regions into his like a wanton harlot, causing the most ridiculous of human reactions in him.

He rode up through the craggy forest, to the bluffs overlooking the river. He dismounted, tethering the steed to a tree. He leapt up on top of the large boulder and peered over the landscape. He pulled the rosary Charlie had entrusted to him from his pocket, fingering the beads. While he tried to gain control over his thoughts, he paced, twirling the rosary around his finger as he did. As he chewed over different thoughts in his head, snarls would rip through his chest, only to be replace by a quiet purr when his thoughts settled elsewhere.

After the incident in Isabella's chambers, he had been forced by the family to run, to hunt as far away as possible until he was sated. Nothing had been able to satisfy him though! He had even plucked a lass from her village, the same porcelain skin, the same dark locks, but her thoughts! On and on, too much noise to be able to sate the lust in his body. When he finally drank from her, the fluid seemed bland, lacking the richness he knew Isabella's blood contained. No blood had satisfied him since she had come to the manor. His thirst was unquenchable, and his body was responding to her of it's own accord.

He snorted as he thought on how he had found himself in the same situation, needing to run from this girl, this maddening human, yet again. A vampire of over a century, running from a girl. A girl that he needed to feed his family, a girl, he was certain, that had a death wish as strong as his desire for her. Why else would she insist on being present for the feeding?

His chest rumbled as he remembered her, nonchalantly meandering through the hall towards the manor door, _knowing_ that there was an insufficient number of humans to feed on! Twice now she'd tempted him in the dining hall. She was beyond fortunate that the human boy had been right behind her; Edward had been distracted long enough for Jasper to work his magic, but it was as if she was inviting him to drink from her!

As he had pulled the blood from the boys throat, his eyes had locked with Isabella's. Thoughts of the previous day, riding with her, memories of her remarkable scent and heated skin invaded his mind to where he could almost feel and taste her instead of the thin, weak boy he was consuming. In his imagination it was as he had said, she would be delicious.

He had been lost in a vision of lying with her, her body impaled on him as he swallowed long silky streams of blood from her fragile neck. Isabella moaning his name as she found her pleasure in riding him and feeling his teeth in her. Edward having that moment of perfect bliss, having waited hundreds of years, mateless and alone, as he and Isabella created a perfect circle of consumption and exchange. Alice's yells to Jasper had brought him back to reality quickly.

He had watched Emmett and Alice pull Isabella into the manor, and was off to run before his family could force him.

~BC~

Edward approached the manor under cover of night. Days on end of running and hunting had left him more collected, though still not sated. He had come to some decisions about the girl though, and one was that avoidance was not helping him control himself. As he gave his horse over to the Newton boy he looked up to the darkened windows that lined Isabella's chamber. If he had been human, he was sure his heart would have pounded at the sight.

He slowly made his way up the stairs and through the corridors that would bring him to her room. He chastised himself for his nervousness, this was his house, he was his captive! He would enter her room whenever he pleased without justification. Still, he fingered the rosary in his pocket, knowing it would indeed justify his presence in her room, should she wake.

Sliding silently into her room, as only a vampire could, he made his way over to the chair. He intended just to sit and inhale her, try to build up a tolerance to her scent. His view from the seat though, made him question the sanity of his plan. The girl in front of him may as well have been a demon, so breathtaking and wicked in her presentation.

Isabella lay back on plump red pillows, her dark hair cascading over them in messy perfection. Her pale skin contrasted with the red fabric of the bedding. She wore only a white linen chemise, which, along with her bedding was twisted up in her legs, exposing them in a way that would make her blush. Taking note of the idea that she was a restless sleeper, he leaned forward and took a long, deep breath through his nose.

He closed his eyes, savoring the sweet bouquet of her blood. When he opened his eyes he saw that she had moved, rolled from her back to her side, arms outstretched, as if to welcome her lover into her bed. Edward could not resist the almost invitation, arriving at her bedside in the blink of an eye. He trailed a finger up from her ankle, up the back of her calf, and behind her knee. He bent, his nose joining his finger on it's journey upward. Edward reeled at the power of her aroma here, and the warm softness of her skin. He fought the warring desires, to take her carnally, or to take her in a fury of bloodlust.

The vampire battled to maintain control, but needed more. He brought his head up towards hers, running his nose up from her exposed chest to her neck. He had braced his hand on the headboard above her and hovered over her, slowly bringing his lips to her throat, barely ghosting over them. Slowly losing his battle, he brought his lips to her ear. "You are mine Isabella," he whispered, "mine to take in every way."

Bella breathed out a moan, causing Edward's pants to constrict uncomfortably. Tensing his body in an effort to stay still, he felt the wood of the headboard crumble in his hand. Then, as he pulled his face away from her and palmed his erection, another low moan. "Oh Edward..."

He dropped to his knees at the side of her bed, still slowly rubbing himself through his pants. "Isabella..." His voice low and cracking, the tone almost warning.

She shifted, rolling to her back again. She had pulled her legs up, arched her back. In more of a whimper than a moan, she spoke again. "Edward please!"

Hearing his name spoken by her with such urgency, combined with his ministrations, caused a sudden eruption. Edward came in a quiet frenzy of lust withheld for too many decades.

Spent and frustrated, he took stock of his sullied pants and stood. Backing out the door to keep her in sight, he wondered how it was that even in her sleep, Isabella seemed to gain the upper hand, pushing him to lose control.

~BC~

Edward stood at the door to the stable. Newton stood at his side, shifting nervously as he held the reins of his steed. The boy's random string of thoughts did not help distract Edward from his growing frustration. _"Thunder is such a stupid name for a horse. Why would he choose such nonsense? I wonder if Miss Swan will be wearing the blue dress again? Her breasts plump out so..."_

"Boy!" Edward snarled, baring his teeth at the boy. "Fetch a blanket and bring it back immediately!"

Newton took a few steps back, throwing the reins to Edward. He then turned and ran, leaving his thoughts floating in the air for Edward to snicker at. _"He is like a coiled up snake when he gets angry, I am surprised he does not hiss as well!"_

He looked up to see Alice bounding down the hill towards the stable, Isabella walking slowly, hesitantly, behind her. _"Good day Brother, what say you? Red is a beautiful color on fair Bella, is it not?"_

Edward stiffened, sneering at Alice before taking in the sight of Isabella. Indeed, as her cloak opened in the breeze it revealed a perfect red velvet dress. Her bosom had flushed a chilled pink, her hair styled so that loosed curls bounced off of her flesh. Laughter tinkled out, Alice not able to hide her amusement. _"Her eyes Edward, you might want to greet her face first. I was so happy to learn of your new affinity for this hue."_

Edward's eyes snapped up to meet Isabella's. "Thank you Alice. That will be all," Edward spit.

Edward stepped forward. "Isabella, today we shall ride. Miss Cope has packaged a meal for your consumption. The Newton boy will be back with a blanket for your comfort. I have a long ride planned and wish not to hear you whine."

Isabella stammered. "A...a picnic sire? You wish to sup with me?"

Edward slid his hand around her waist, pulling Isabella to him, placing the other hand under her chin, tipping her head up. "Oh I am hungry indeed, my Isabella, but not for the lifeless rubbish you call food. My appetite lies in this," as he slid his thumb down over her carotid, "and this," as he brought his other hand sliding up her ribs, ghosting a thumb up the side of her breast.

Isabella pushed away from him, indignant. "Perhaps I do not wish to ride. 'Tis quite certain I do not wish to be on your menu!"

Edward grabbed her wrist, pulling her back, growling into her ear. "Is it possible, my dearest Isabella, that your dreams might say differently?"

Newton's thoughts preceded him and Edward turned to greet him. _"That Bella sure does not understand who she is tussling with." _He handed Edward the wool blanket without a word, then turned and scampered into the stable.

Edward turned back to Isabella, noting her haughty stance, her upturned nose, her crossed arms. He smiled a smile of true amusement, and reached out and took her hand. "Wish or not Isabella, you will ride. If you resist, I could always make you."

Isabella looked at him with a straight face. "I am not scared of you, Master Cullen."

Edward grinned, and then his jeering laughter echoed throughout the woods. "You really should not have said that."

Edward grabbed Isabella around the waist and leapt onto the horse. They galloped away, the steam from the breath of the human and the horse trailing behind them.

**E/N:** I need you all to clear a few hours, then read. READ. YellowGlue. The Worst of Weather, Rose Like Thunder. A bunch of other genius. She writes in her own beautiful language, not constrained by rules, but not gibberish, exactly what you think in your head. Dark and gorgeous. And a darn cool chick at that. For those following, my son is home, and recovered from his illness. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11 Flood

A/N: Thank you to my betas Aciepey, AzrealsAngel and the delightful LambCullen. Oz, you stand in my shadowy corners. Jules and CK you keep me sane and writing. My WC h00rs keep my sexual organs historically accurate. The deviants push me and inspire me to new, darker places.

**Bloody Choices 11**

**Flood**

_Here comes the water._

_All I knew and all I believed_

_are crumbling images_

_that no longer comfort me._

_I scramble to reach higher ground,_

_some order and sanity,_

_or something to comfort me._

_So I take what is mine,and hold what is mine,_

_suffocate what is mine, and bury what's mine._

_Soon the water will come_

_and claim what is mine._

_I must leave it behind,_

_and climb to a new place now._

_This ground is not the rock I thought it to be._

_Thought I was high, and free._

_I thought I was there_

_divine destiny._

_I was wrong._

_This changes everything._

_The water is rising up on me._

_Thought the sun would come deliver me,_

_but the truth has come to punish me instead._

_The ground is breaking down right under me._

_Cleanse and purge me_

_in the water. _

_**Flood - Tool**_

Bella was curled on a pillowy couch in the library. She sat working on mending that she needed done and preferred the light in this room to any other. As she worked she hummed to herself, her actions reminding her of more normal times at home.

She heard footsteps echoing in the room and stopped her song, looking up to find Edward standing across the room from her. "Is there something you need, Master?"

He ignored her question, instead asking his own. "What are you doing?"

His curt tone offended her. "Plotting my escape, Sire. With these breeches I shall fly like the wind, away from Cullen Manor once and for all!" She gestured with her hands wildly, as if she were indeed fluttering away.

Edward was beside her in an instant, her wrists encased in his long, cold fingers. "Isabella, do not tempt me with the thrill of a chase. I can think of very little more entertaining than hunting you down." He brought one hand behind her head. His fingers wrapped in her hair and holding her in place, while he trailed a finger behind her ear and down her neck to her chest, tracing the outline of her decolletage. "But whatever shall I do with you once I have caught you?"

He released her then, and she stumbled backwards onto the couch, her mending dropped to the floor. She struggled to catch her breath. "You would not dare! You will not harm a hair on my head, Master Cullen," she spit, "You are full of nothing but threats and nonsense!"

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "And you are nothing but an angry little kitten pretending to be a lioness!" He bent down to her, tilting her chin up with one slender finger, his face so close she could smell his sweet, venomous breath. "It does not have to be painful, my Isabella."

She sat, stunned, as his finger slid out from under her chin, and he slowly turned and walked away. Without turning around, he commanded her. "You are to stop doing the mending, Isabella, that is what we retain servants for."

~BC~

Bella paced in her room. She was dressed in her riding attire, wanting to ride, but knowing that doing so on her own would provoke Edward more than she already had. She wrung her hands as she looked out the window.

"He is in his chambers. I can take you there if you would like, Bella." Bella jumped, turning to see Alice standing behind her with a smile on her face. "You know that he enjoys riding with you, there is no harm in asking. It might make for a more pleasant ride." Her smile broadened mischievously.

"Alice, he has me in such a state! I am unable to know what he is thinking like you; I cannot predict his behavior at all! One moment he has me in an embrace, the next he is shouting at me in anger or threatening to consume me!"

Alice bit back a giggle. "Oh, he will consume you, Bella. Of that I am sure. Come. Ask."

The two approached Edward's door, and it swung open to reveal Edward in his riding clothes, hissing as he spoke. "What do you want Alice?"

Alice rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving the two alone.

Bella pulled her shoulders back and spoke. "I wish to ride. You told me I could not do so without you. Luckily, it appears as if you are ready." She spun on her heels and headed towards the stairs, Edward following her silently.

Once they were outside the manor, Edward sped up, walking beside Bella. He pulled gently on her shoulder, stopping her in her stride. She turned, looking up at him with a question in her eyes. "Isabella, please allow me to escort you. It is a human pleasure I have not had in a long while, and will ease our appearance to the humans."

Bella eyed him suspiciously. "I shall take your arm, Master Cullen, but that is all."

As they walked the path to the stables, Bella smelled a familiar scent. Herbs being burned, combined with the smell of putrid flesh alerted her and sped her heart. She whispered. "Edward. Master. The pestilence. It is here?"

Edward did not respond immediately. When he did it was not what she expected. He ripped fabric from his cloak, quickly tying it around her nose and throat. Bella panicked, muffled screams coming from her throat as she fought against what she thought was an attack. He ran to the stable and jumped on his steed, throwing Bella in front of him side saddle.

They rode through the manor grounds, past the stables and the smithy, to the abodes of the serfs who served the Cullens. Edward's posture was stiff as they rode, there were no affections conveyed during this excursion. When Bella heard the moaning, she knew. She leapt off the horse, running to the house and flinging the door open to be sure. Inside, her old neighbor Jessica lay on a straw mat, sweating and with pustules bursting all over her body. Newton sat beside her sobbing. "My cousin, she came all the way from town to escape, to no avail."

Bella fainted.

In Edwards arms, Bella was placed in her bed. She slept a disturbed sleep, tossing and turning all evening. He stayed, watching her fitful sleep. She dreamt of a horse, solid, black and strong, that carried her away from all of the death and fear.

~BC~

Days later, Bella took a walk. Alice had seen that wearing the wrap around her face would keep her free from the illness. She walked to Newton's home. When she arrived she was broken at what she saw. A red "X" had been painted on the door, boards nailed over the door and windows.

She kept walking down the pathway, the village inside Cullen Manor. On the doorstep of one house, lay a man, his body swollen with buboes. A man and woman both worked to shove him inside his house, his limp body not dead yet. Bella watched as the woman went into the house and came out with a metal cup, and reached into the man's pocket to check for goods.  
When she was done, having retrieved a single coin, the woman walked out through the doorway. The man pulled boards from a pile by the side of the home. One by one he hammered them into place. When he was finished he dusted his hands off on his thighs and walked away. From inside the house, Bella heard a crying child, a mother's voice shushing them.

Bella was disgusted. She had been so horrified by the Cullens. Yet here were humans, not monsters, stealing from dying neighbors and nailing them into their homes to die alone. At least the vampires were honest in their intentions! They killed as many humans as needed in a week in order to survive. They didn't thieve from them.

Bella ran. She ran climbed the stairs, meeting Alice halfway to her planned destination. Alice took her into an embrace. Bella sobbed into Alice's shoulder. "Please, Alice..."

Alice, tearless, but visibly distraught, held Bella's face in her chilled hands. "You know that I cannot save them? Bella, tell me you know that - that all I can do is give them a painless death."

Bella nodded her head, the tears streaming from her cheeks over Alice's hands. Alice released her, turning and running at top speed to the human residence. As Bella watched her fleeing figure she shook her head in horror. Who was more monstrous? The monsters or the humans?

~BC~

Back in her chambers, Bella stripped down to her chemise. Still very agitated by the day's events, she stood on her balcony, hoping the fresh air would help her balance her emotions. The chilled air had the effect of waking her instead of calming her. She crawled under her lush velvet coverlet and closed her eyes.

Moments later, semi sleep descended upon her. She ran over the events of the day. She remembered how Edward's arms felt around her as he carried her. She thought about how it felt to have his hands around her wrists, his mouth next to hers. She wondered what his mouth would feel like on her, would it be cold? Wet or dry? Gentle or forceful?

Warming up, she pushed the coverlet down, leaving just a thin sheet over her. She traced the same path that Edward's fingers had traced, this time leading them lower, under her chemise, and down to her nipples. She lightly circled her finger around her tightened nipple, then squeezed it lightly. Sighing from a sensation she had never felt before, she moved to the other breast, repeating her gestures.

Bella, fully curious about what Edward had awakened in her, pulled off her gown, dropping it to the floor. She stretched out her body, legs spread and knees bent. She cupped her breasts with her hands, feeling the weight of them as she pushed them together and let them fall to gravity again, her thumbs circling over her nipples.

As she opened her eyes, she thought she could almost see him, standing in the shadows. Her back arched, and she brought a hand down between her legs. At first she rubbed indiscriminately, not knowing what her body was looking for other than friction. Her eyes stayed on the corner, where she could see him, standing, stroking himself unabashedly. Bella had only ever seen boys pissing in the streets, this was something different, mesmerizing. The motion of the phantom hand was a salve to her burn, something primal awakened in her and she moaned from want.

She stiffened her two middle fingers, sliding them over the most swollen part of her, then into herself. Each time she did, the sensations overwhelmed her. Her eyes were squeezed shut tight, she had one hand on a breast, the other, sliding in and out between her legs and over her most sensitive spot. As she shuddered from her first orgasm she felt the hot air in her ear, not knowing if it was real or a dream, "See my Isabella, it doesn't have to be painful at all."

She turned her head toward the voice, eyes still closed, and would have sworn she could feel the stubble of his beard against her face, as he whispered, "Goodnight."

E/N: Thank you to all the readers. Thank you to the reviewers, every one is read and appreciated. I'm Anita Skarr on Facebook should you want to follow me. I'm nitareality on Twitter. The lovely Lambie started a thread on Twilighted for Bloody Choices. Teasers will be posted and playing and cavorting will occur. http :/twilighted (dot) net/forum/viewtopic (dot) php?f=33&t=11278 


	12. Chapter 12Tourniquet

**A/N: **Aciepey, Azrealsangel and LambCullen. Heroes. Seriously. Jules, Kimberly, Amelie and CK, for the pre-reading, thank you. WC ladies, who number too high to name, you encourage and teach me, thank you. Oz, you know exactly what you are responsible for. spanks Smirk some more, eh?

**Bloody Choices**

Chapter 12

**"Tourniquet"**

_I tried to kill the pain_

_but only brought more_

_so much more_

_I lay dying_

_and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_am I too lost to be saved_

_am I too lost?_

_my God my tourniquet_

_return to me salvation_

_my God my tourniquet_

_return to me salvation_

_do you remember me_

_lost for so long_

_will you be on the other side_

_or will you forget me_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_am I too lost to be saved_

_am I too lost?_

_my God my tourniquet_

_return to me salvation_

_my God my tourniquet_

_return to me salvation_

_I want to die!_

_my God my tourniquet_

_return to me salvation_

_my God my tourniquet_

_return to me salvation_

_my wounds cry for the grave_

_my soul cries for deliverance_

_will I be denied Christ_

_tourniquet_

_my suicide _

Tourniquet - Evanescnence

Charlie skulked through the narrow lanes of his city. He dodged rats here and there, hissing a curse when he heard the tell-tale crunching that meant he had not been paying enough attention. He was almost home, and anxious to be there.

He heard mumbled prayers and stifled sobs as he passed residences, and that helped him hold onto his focus. Any sign of humanity was better than the still silence of the dead, their quietude as accusatory as their cloudy, unseeing eyes. His hand trembled as he reached for the door to his home, the guilt and terror of his life - his choices - overwhelming him.

He shoved the door a bit, peering through the small opening, into the dark home. Beyond his tormented heart and wrecked body, the greatest fear of all,that he would once again be met with the monster. That the red eyes and cold skin of the demon in possession of his daughter would meet him, glowing in the darkness. Nay even worse, definitely worse, that he would appear holding a cold, dead Isabella.

His breath rasped out in relief when he was met with no sign of another being in the house. He opened the shuttered window, letting the last light of the evening into the room. He lit the fire that would be his only comfort, his sole company til yet another morn dawned.

After a short sup of stale bread and a mug of ale that he had found in an abandoned home earlier in the week, he retired on the floor. He botherer with neither mat nor cover, directly in front of the fire. He stared into the flames, the shapes resembling loved ones long gone, as he fell into his slumber. His nightmares began immediately, the fire now a force of destruction, the entire city aflame while Charlie could do nothing to stop it.

/BC\\

Charlie was up before the sun, finding his way to what used to be a beautiful meadow and was now nothing more than a death pit. The circle had widened, growing to accommodate larger burnings. The ash accumulated in random places, was swept away in others. A film of it clung to the surrounding trees giving the meadow a surreal silvered glow. It swirled around the waiting cart, lining it and clinging to Charlie's hands as he pulled it up by the handles.

He stopped in front of a home that showed signs of recent plundering. The half open door creaked loudly, and though laws no longer existed, he glanced around furtively. Initially his neighbors had looked at him with pity, sometimes gratitude. The looks had changed though. Recently a shadow would creep across the faces of the people he passed, a glint of curiosity, maybe even suspicion, in their eyes.

He could not afford to draw further attention to himself by appearing to pilfer wantonly from the dead.

He entered the home, his eyes sweeping the small room. He smelled the man before he saw him. He had succumbed to the illness, crumpled in the corner of his house, alone. His hands were at his throat, the fingers frozen as he clawed the swollen, pus filled sacs.

God had finally shown Charlie some shred of mercy. The man's eyes were closed when he passed.

Charlie sputtered, sniffled and coughed as he loaded the man on to his cart. The stench of this plague effecting every part of his body. 

/BC\\

A third soul loaded onto the cart. They were rarely brought out anymore. The newly dead were only the last in line in their homes. They had no family left.

There was no payment either. Charlie existed upon what he could find while sifting through the homes of the dead. He only took what he needed to survive. Stored food. Intact clothing. The odd pair of shoes. A scarf that was needed to mask the lumps he felt growing beneath his ears. Charlie's feet suffered more than his back, the leather of the shoes he wore wearing quickly during his back and forth on the stone roads he traversed.

He would not take of their finery. He knew it would only be taken by the criminals crawling the streets at night. He had no need or want of riches or the guilt that would come from stealing them.

As he walked the streets of London, every living soul that he encountered was asked, propositioned, cajoled. He needed more people. As it were, he had only two people to send on the carriage to the Cullen Manor.

It was not for lack of trying. At one point, Charlie was feeling desperate, almost begging Miss Tully to agree to join. She evaded eye contact with him until forced by his frantic pleas. When she raised her eyes he saw the fear, the suspicion. "Mister Swan, the people employed to the Cullen's through you do not return. Their families never hear from them at all, neither visit nor message arrives. 'Tis a frightening proposition to commit to such an endeavor."

Determined, close to panic, he ventured further out into other men's territories.

A woman, desperate and alone, laying at the steps of a church and begging for food. She surrendered her life, unknowingly, within a minute. The promise of the end of the cold and the hunger, the horror of life on the streets of London, were too much for her to resist.

Another night of burning, another night alone in his house. Another night of nightmares and flames.

He had only three. He did not know how he would find four more souls to sell.

/BC\\

He woke with a start as he saw the demon draining the blood from his daughter. The vampire's eyes meeting his with a spark, as Charlie felt his failure course through him like ice running through his veins.

He pushed through the town again. His cart squeaking behind him as he towed it, not stopping at any of the abandoned homes. He had a single purpose today, and that purpose was fulfilled when he saw him.

A boy. A child. Alone.

He stood and watched the child from a distance, evaluating, arguing with himself. Surely this child belonged to someone! After a long while, it was clear that the boy was orphaned, wandering aimlessly, nowhere to go. The few adults who passed him shunned him, paying him no mind whatsoever.

He put on a weak smile and wandered over to the boy.

He bent down to meet the boy at eye level. "Hello there, are you lost child?"

Clear blue eyes met his, a look of relief shining through. "Father will not move. I do not know where to find Mother, she has just gone."

Charlie felt his heart shatter as he spoke his next words. "Are you hungry boy? Come with me, I'll feed you and we shall see about your mother."

The boy followed him home, then greedily consumed chunks of stale bread dipped in the weakest of broths. Charlie watched him eat. The boy sat at the table, right in front of the window. Charlie watched the boy's shadow creep across the table as evening arrived. Knowing he could postpone no longer, he stood and spoke to the boy. "Alright son, we will go now. I will send you on to your mother."

They approached the waiting carriage, and Charlie lifted him into it. Over the next while, the other three people joined him in the carriage. As the sun shone it's last rays, the driver gave a shout, and the carriage took off. A solitary tear slowly worked it's way down Charlie's face before he steeled himself and walked to his home.

/BC\\

When the carriage was no longer visible, Charlie picked up his cart from out in front of his home, pushing it into the circle. He untied the rope he had used to still the bodies as he carted them over the cobbled streets.

He lit the cart on fire.

He stood gazing at the cart as it was reduced to ashes before him. Again the flames brought familiar figures forth and it was enough to break him. With shaking hands he reached again for the rope.

He climbed one of the large trees encircling the meadow, this black pit.

He worked the knots just so. He looped the rope around the thick branch, and with a resigned sob, placed the noose around his neck. "God forgive me." Charlie spoke his last words as he leapt from the tree, his neck cracking and the fluid seeping out from the buboes on his neck as the rope constricted them.

/BC\\

**Epic** **E/N:** (Hey, at least I put it at the end where you can easily ignore if you hate Author's Notes.)

**Lesson learned the hard way:** When I started writing it was just a fun exercise for my brain. Bloody Choices is by all means not a popular fic, but at this point responding to reviews would be an exercise in frustration. I have read and loved every review, and the lesson learned is that reviews accumulate faster than you think, and are more valuable than I don't know what. For all of my newer fics the review replies are happening. My deepest apologies if you reviewed Bloody Choices, and my thanks to you for continuing to do so.

Okay, **next chapter coming lighting quick**. It's done; it's a monster. For those who worry that I may abandon, _fuck _no. I understand why you'd think so, but no. I love this story, and it now belongs to us all. I decide the direction, but you have some ownership, that is just how I see it. I do have an intense real life that randomly rears it's head, and I've been very busy with FGB commitments and contest entries.

*I had two entries in the Beyond the Pale contest, "This Woman's Work" actually received a judge's choice award for "Story That Made My Heart Bleed". Squee! Shattered Dawn is an alternate ending for Breaking Dawn, how my twisted mind thinks it should have gone. While entered as a one shot, it will be continued.

*For FGB I wrote an extended alternate POV. Edward's POV of the first five chapters. It's not an essential read, but if you've come to adore Cloakward, or would like some history as to why he went to Charlie's house, you might find some satisfaction in it.

*My other FGB piece is a reimagining of Little Red Riding Hood. Again, *taps temple* twisted. Dark. Heroic hunter? I'm a little in love with him. There is a prologue and a first chapter up already, this will be novella length, 3 or 4 chapters more if my predictions are true. It's a bit of a mystery as of yet, be warned.

*All of these can be found via my profile at www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2015619/

*It was my birthday. I'm 40. My dear love YellowGlue wrote me a story. I know you'll love it...do go show it some loveliness. www (dot) tinyurl (dot) com/22vt73f** . **My sweetness AmelieGray made a supercool trailer for Bloody Choices, check it out here: www (dot)tinyurl (dot) com/2elsknd

*It was my Lambie's birthday, and I wrote her a silly little story. www (dot) (dot) com/skeleton_key/

Last two things, I swear!

*Come play on the Twilighted thread for Bloody Choices. www (dot) twilighted (dot) ?f=33&t=11278  
*Twitter, (at) Nitareality. I've been less inappropriate as of late, maybe I'm bored. _Excite me_.


	13. Chapter 13  All Around Me

**Bloody Choices**

**Chapter 13 – All Around Me**

**A/N: **Extra snuggles and thanks to Aciepey and LambCullen for their beta work on this monster. Thanks also to AmelieGray, MoreThanMyself and Jules for prereading. WC ladies you always help and inspire me. Many thanks to Oz, who leaves me wanton and unladylike. Thank you also to javamomma0921, who is a key person in my WC experience, and who reccomended this story on The Twilight Awards, you can read it here. www (dot) /2010/10/guest-review-bloody-choices (dot) html

Thanks for sticking with me through that grim chapter.

**Kirtle**: Medieval undergarment that was used as a foundation and a shaping device before corsets became the norm.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

**All Around Me - Flyleaf**

Another night, another dream.

Flames burned in her belly as she imagined him there with her. This was not new, but never failed to throw Bella into a bewitched state. He left her wanton and unladylike, just his voice caused her skin to prick with excitement. Her left hand grasped at her cotton night gown, fisting the fabric as she brought her other hand to where she ached for him.

Over the past couple of days Edward had become more physically present in her life. He seemed to hover around her perimeter at all times, watching her, making no secret of it as he did. Today she was back in the garden, selecting flowers to place in a vase in her room.

As she was stooped over, plucking specimens from the lavender and hollyhock, she felt a current running up her legs. She turned to see Edward standing directly behind her, over her, and hand's width away. She gasped, drawing upright quickly before spinning to face him.

"Good morning**,** Isabella." He leered at her, his dark eyes running over her body. "I gather you had a restful night's sleep?" His smirk was wide as he continued to speak. "My night was restless, requiring me to take a walk around the grounds. I took notice that you sleep with your window open? Is that such a smart practice?"

His face was inches from hers now, a solitary finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "What kind of monster might you be inviting to your chambers, hmm little girl?

She felt a furious blush heat her cheeks, outraged and embarrassed by his implication. "I prefer the cool night air when I sleep." She shoved his hand away from her face. "You seem to have gotten carried away in your imagination**.** Edward, _you_ are the only monster I know!" She stomped her foot for good measure.

Her fury burned brighter when his laughter rang out across the field. She watched with narrowed eyes as Edward, bent over with his hands on his knees, tried to compose himself. His shoulders shook and he kept his face to the ground. "Oh**,** Isabella!" He straightened, his usual dour demeanor replaced by a mirthful smile. "You are such a maddening delight!"

She turned away from him sharply, busying herself by violently ripping blooms from their stems. "I am not a toy, you cretin! I am not here for your amusement."

Again, behind her, the current running the length of her body, hot breath in her ear. _He will be the very death of me._

Then he hissed. Hissed like a cat, causing a tremor to shake down her spine. He dissolved into laughter again, his hands on her shoulders, the snickers vibrating from his body to hers. He grabbed her more firmly, turning her to face him. "Toy or not, you are mine**,** Isabella. The sooner you accept that the happier your life here will be."

He stalked off, and she could hear him muttering. It was almost comical to see him, in the middle of an ornate garden, sour faced and determined. She held her own giggles, knowing that his darkness was real, his anger held consequences unlike any she could proffer.

She had pulled a ribbon from her hair to secure the bunch of blooms she held together. She wound it around the stems as she watched him walk towards her, his face unreadable to her. She wondered at his actions, then could not help but smile as he became fully visible, holding a variety of blooms in his hands.

She sat on the grass, waiting for him to arrive. Her heart sped as he neared her, and she cursed the traitorous organ. His eyes met hers as he moved her way, then dropped to the ground with a shake of his head and a small smile on his lips.

Minutes later, he sat in front of her. It was a study in irony, the picture of death himself cushioned by the lush green grass. His pallor, deadly eyes and dark clothing such a contrast to the lively flowers and forest behind him.

He held out an empty hand to her. "Give me the flowers**,** Isabella."

She started, indignant. "What do you want with them?"

He reclined on one arm, cocking his knee in his casual repose. "They are inferior."

She knelt then, pushing her face into his. "I chose them."

His other hand was fisted, and he moved it between them. He slowly unfolded his fingers, exposing the bloom to her. There were layers upon layers of petals. Delicate, thin white membranes encircled the center, each one tinged at the tip with a blush of pink. "You will not find anything like this to choose in the rest of the kingdom."

Bella hesitantly brushed the bloom with a finger, then circled her fingers around it to pick it up. Before she could, Edward's quick reprimand, a cold finger wrapped around her wrist to still her. "Ah ah ah, little girl. For this beautiful bloom, innocent, pure and blushing, also has thorns that will prick and wound you. You must use great care in lifting it."

She held the blossom like the fragile thing it was, inhaling the heavenly scent of the beautiful flower. "What is it? I have not seen it before."

He waved his hand in the air, nonchalant and smug. "You will not find the like of this flower anywhere in our lands. It is called a rose**,** my Isabella. It's beauty is rarely matched, the scent is haunting, and the stem as sharp as you. Esme brought it here after some travels to far from here."

She allowed herself a small smile. "It is beautiful**,** Edward. Thank you for sharing it with me."

He placed more blooms in front of her. Pink, scarlet, and pure white. She began tucking the flowers into the bouquet she had already arranged, pleased with how the colors contrasted and enhanced the blue and lavender in the arrangement.

As she stuck the last one into place, she felt a sharp sting and pulled her hand back, dropping the flowers. A small red bead had formed on her finger**,** and she felt as if her heart had stopped as she looked up at Edward. She brought the fingertip to her lips, where he stilled her hand.

He pulled her hand away from her mouth; long cold fingers encircling her wrist and pulling her toward him. His eyes never left her lips as he drew closer and closer. He spoke when his lips where close enough for her to feel his breath on hers, a whisper. "Let me."

Then.

He licked her lip. Once, twice, and a third time, while Bella stood, eyes closed, stunned at his actions. He was gone before she opened her eyes. Only his predatory snarl giving away his location, running into the forest, almost too fast for her to see.

/BC\\

Bella writhed on the bed, running the incident with Edward over and over in her mind. Her gown was bunched over her belly, her hips grinding into her hand. She had kicked the covers off of herself and her feet were braced against the mattress as she rubbed herself with fervor. As she came, she forgot her need to be silent, panting and crying out his name.

/BC\\

Alice seemed off. They were taking what had become daily walks through the grounds of Cullen Manor. She barely spoke, her brow continuously furrowed as is she were trying to focus on a far off object.

"Alice? Is there something wrong? I have never seen you so silent."

Alice sighed and stopped, turning to face Bella. The look on her face was serious, and she seemed to be searching Bella's eyes. "There are decisions that will be made today that will change everything Bella. I just do not know whether to try to change things or let them run their natural course."

This alarmed Bella, so many variables were at play on this day, the day when the carriage came. "Is it something you could share with me? Would it help me to do that right thing?"

Alice shrugged. "Bella, sometimes there is no one right way, just different ways for people to pay for their choices."

Alice stayed silent for the rest of their walk, dropping Bella off at her room to sup and prepare for the arrival of the carriage.

/BC\\

Bella stood to the side of the waiting carriage, sweeping the courtyard with her eyes to ensure there were no lookers on. Satisfied, she opened the carriage.

The group filed out. When only three had exited, Bella peered inside to find the others. What she saw made her blood run cold.  
A boy. An actual child. Surely this was not her father's work.

The boy, eyes wide, spoke barely above a whisper. "Is my mother here?"

_Alice should have warned me!_

She acted quickly, relying only on instinct. She pulled the shaking boy from his seat, whirling and facing him to the exit of the courtyard. Standing behind him and bending to his ear, she uttered harshly. "Run child, don't look back! Through those doors and into the woods. Do not stop running!"

The boy hesitated and Bella, in a panic, shoved him roughly. "Go now or die child!"

Bella's entire being was overwhelmed with dread. Her mind ran through her options quickly. She could run, follow the boy and hope that Edward would let her go.

No.

He would not. He would want revenge. Better to face the consequences.

She turned back to the waiting three adults. "Right this way, the Cullens await you."

She followed the people into the hall, shutting the door behind her, her head hung. The Cullen pairs came forth to claim their meals. Evidently Alice had informed them as she made her choice. She closed her eyes and remained still, waiting for judgment. The screams were minimal as the Cullens quickly devoured their victims.

She felt him as he neared, as he stood before her expectantly. She raised her eyes to him, the chill running down her spine a sharp contrast to the heat in her belly.

He circled her, and she closed her eyes again. He stopped behind her, pulling her hair away from her ear before he spoke. "Mine."

/BC\\

He threw her over his shoulder, running through the hall and up the stairs. He ripped open his chamber door, then slammed it shut behind them. He threw her onto his bed, leaving her lying in the center.

He began to pace and rant. "Your father, you! Isabella**,** you will pay for this with your own blood. I should drain you dead for this prank!"

Something in Bella's head snapped. It was time.

She rose up on her elbows, trying to find the power she would need to be successful. She thought back to the town whores who would scamper after Jacob. She lowered her stubborn chin and looked up at Edward in mock shyness.

He stepped towards her, and she scooted further back into the bed. His throat rumbled as he stepped forward again. She bit her lip, moving back again. She held back a snicker as she watched him come forward again.

Edward stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at her. Bella was panting now, fear and thrill combining to rob her of her breath and heat her cheeks. He cocked an eyebrow before speaking. "You play a very dangerous game, yet again, Isabella."

Her body responded to his voice as if she was under a spell. Every part of her wanted this, wanted to belong to him, to stay with him, wanted to find out what he could make her feel, to make him need her.

She brought her knees up, still covered by her skirts, but spread the tiniest bit. She felt powerful. Every move she made produced a reaction in him, changing his expression. She fluttered her hand up by her neck, taking a single finger and drawing it from her jaw to her chin, then up to her mouth, where she bit down slightly.

She leaned her head back then, not wanting to be unable to see him, but knowing he needed to see her. He was atop her immediately, his mouth at her ear, a knee on either side of her thigh, pressing into her and causing her push back against him.

He froze after she pushed against him, snaking a hand into her hair, holding her head still. "What exactly are you trying to do to me, little girl?"

His head dipped, his mouth held just above her pulsing vein on her throat. He held himself there, his cold breath puffing out over her skin. The sensation vibrated throughout her body. She rocked herself against his thigh once more, the pressure causing her to gasp.

He was so hard, so different than what she felt when she pressed there alone.

He pulled up suddenly, his eyes penetrating hers as he hovered above her on all fours. He leaned his head down, his mouth pressing again over her throat. He ran his tongue up the side of her neck, then back down. Halfway up again, then a sucking sensation that urged Bella to bring her hands to his hair and pull him into her.

He kept his mouth there, hooking his fingers into her the shoulder of her dress and easily ripping the fabric, exposing her bare arm to him. He licked and sucked his way down to the inside flesh of her upper arm. He brought his hand close to his mouth, and with a single pass, his fingernail sliced through her skin.

Blood poured out of the wound, but all Bella could feel was the cold wetness of his mouth as Edward slavered over her arm. Never touching the actual wound, he massaged her arm, bringing the blood forth as he lapped it up as it dripped down.

Bella resumed her tentative movements against his still present leg. The combination of the sting of the wound, and the ecstasy of contact with him making her frantic. When he pushed back this time it was different, a slow and circular movement. As he sucked on her arm he groaned, whatever he said unfathomable due to the flesh in his mouth.

He licked the wound, ending the pain immediately. His voice floated over her. "I hope you did not think this would quick, or painless. I have plans for you little one, we shall be busy all night.

She rolled her head in ecstasy as he resumed his measured circles. Edward had been sucking on the spot right below her ear, then moved with pulling kissed down her neck, across her collarbone, and to the same spot on her opposite arm. Another nick, another glorious shot of burning pain before he made it go away, his body working more furiously against her now.

She was delirious, her control over the situation gone. He had pulled up her chemise, exposing her all at once. He eyed her breasts and her knickers as she lay frozen, waiting for his next move. He latched onto her breast, the underside, closest to her heart. He sucked and pulled til she felt a sharp sensation, then a warmth filled the area.

He was talking, such a rarity. "You have been sent from the devil to make me mad." He kissed down her stomach, causing her to issue gasps and coos. Further down, untying and pushing her knickers down, licking at her pelvic bone, in a muffled observation, "Made for me, absolutely for me."

Her hips rolled towards him as his face neared her center, but she dare not make a sound.

Her underthings had been discarded. He knelt between her legs, staring at her cunny as if it were a meal. He reached his hand forward, red eyes gleaming, inserting a finger directly into her. She shuddered at the coldness of the digit, but as she began to relax, the sensation brought her to another level of arousal. She fisted the linens of the bed in her hands, determined to maintain the upper hand in this scenario.

Edward leaned over her, his mouth near her sex, scenting her. His finger slowly entered and retreated from her opening. When his mouth touched her, stroking a tongue over the most sensitive part of her, she lost her composure.

As she begged for more, he kept his finger steady, but moved his mouth to the juncture of her leg and where she wanted him. She felt the slice of his teeth now, sharper, the warm blood flowing from her. His finger continued it's torturous repetition as he sucked and lapped from her wound, closing it when she was barely making a sound anymore.

She dozed off, his hands stroking her body, small murmurs of appreciation or surprise coming from his mouth at times. His nose was buried in her neck, his legs wrapped around her possessively.

She woke to continued ministrations. His cold tongue was lapping at her, first where the nics had been at her thighs, then further in. He was slick as he licked up her center, commanding her attention. She moved her hands to his head, pulling at his hair, not really thinking.

He froze. "Isabella."

"Yes, Edward, what is it!"Her concerned eyes met his, finding not anger, but something dark, equally frightening.

"You must be very still for me. I would like to try something. Need to see."

Was that pleading? In his eyes? _Of course not._

He crawled up her body, positioning himself between her legs again. Her breaths immediately shortened as he ground himself into her. "Just try**,** Isabella, try for me, please."

Bella did not know what she was supposed to be trying to do, but she was not going to abandon this time with him, him wanting her. Her need for him was as great as his desire for her, he would satisfy her cravings, but above all else, he could keep her alive.

He pulled her knickers fully off, and did the same for himself. The sight of him was a beautiful thing. He pushed her back onto the bed, and while she should have taken offense, she could only want him more.

This time, fully between her legs, no barriers between them, he spoke. "Isabella, you will be the very death of me, my family, everything, but I cannot resist."

His fingers drew lazy circles around her opening before plunging into her, causing a gasp and series of panting. He centered his mouth at the juncture of her thigh and where she was most sensitive. His fingers drew in and out of her leisurely.

He bit. This time it was not a swipe, it was a mouth full of her thigh. As he pulled the blood out of her, his teeth slid in and out of the wound repeatedly, every time pushing a little more. His fingers continued in their mission, claiming her, making her body recognize them. She threw herself into him, desperate for what he had, aching for what she wanted.

She pulled his head to her again, bucking her hips to his mouth, causing him to growl in warning. His mouth and fingers pleasured her like nothing she had known, sliding in, out and around, his cold against her heat. She had just reached another pinnacle when the first rays of dawn filtered into the room.

He pulled her spent body to him, where he sat at the head of the bed, his back leaning on the massive wooden headboard. He said nothing, staring forward, pulling her head into his lap, toying with the ends of her hair. She drifted off to sleep with two thoughts in her head.

He had to know by now that she was his.

Of course. He was very unlikely hers.

/BC\\

She woke, stretching her sore limbs, then sitting up on her elbows. Edward stood, looking out the window, dressed only in his breeches. Without turning to her, he spoke. "You will need to eat, Isabella. The food is there," he gestured sharply, "at the table."

Bella moved to rise, but then swooned, dizziness and fatigue causing her to crumple back into the bed.

"Right." He finally turned to face her. "You shall eat in the bed then." He plucked the tray from the table, then sat bedside.

He handed her a cup of milk, which she received with a trembling hand. He stared at her hands as she brought the cup to her lips, halting it's progress before she could sip from it. "It will be of no help to you spilt all over the bed." He took the cup from her hands and held it to her lips. "Open."

As she sipped he held his head away from her, muttering angrily, something about cows.

He placed the cup on the tray, surveying the food items. He tore off a piece of bread, then cut a piece of cod, placing it on the bread. He held the morsel to her mouth, commanding again. "Open, eat."

As she chewed, he busied himself, tearing bread and cutting pieces of fish and cheese into bite sized pieces then setting the tray beside her. "I have business to attend to. You should be able to manage." He said, nodding towards the tray. "You will need a bath. Alice will be along shortly to help you."

He stood and walked to the door, swinging it open, then turning back to her with a lurid smirk on his face. "Do be sure to finish your meal Isabella, I shan't be gone long and I have plans for us that require you to have full energy."

Bella spent the next hour sipping her milk, picking at her food, and thinking over the previous night. The very moment that she swallowed her last bite, Alice waltzed into the chamber. "Good day**,** Bella!"

Bella blushed at the site of Alice, at what Alice knew. "Good day**,** Alice." She bowed her head nervously, picking at the trim on the coverlet.

"Your shyness has no place around me, Bella. I am aware you are in need of assistance?"

Bella's mouth went dry at the thought of Alice bathing her. "Alice, no! I can manage just fine on my own."

Alice laughed, throwing a gown and various underthings onto the bed. "Now, we both know that is just pure nonsense. You should not even be able to walk, but my stupid brother and all his second guessing..."

Alice pulled her out of bed, the dishes cast aside. "Oh! You are quite beautiful!" Bella was fully flushed now. "You're scent is divine too, no wonder you disturb him so! How very enthralling!"

When Alice noticed Bella's wobbly stance, she allowed Bella to wrap herself in the coverlet and sit. Various chambermaids paraded in and out of the room with steaming pitchers of water, filling a tub in a small room located behind one of the many doors in the chamber. The scent of lavender wafted through the room, and then finally the last maid exited.

Alice stripped Bella of the cover, pulled her to standing, and helped her walk to the tub. She helped Bella climb in, singing what sounded like a list of food items as she picked up a washing cloth.

Alice picked up a pitcher, pouring it over Bella's hair. "So, Bella? Did you get what you bargained for last night?"

Bella turned her head and opened her mouth to protest.

"Do not even try to tell me that you are _sure you do not know what I mean_, Bella. We have played this game before. I win." She smiled sweetly and tapped her fingers on her temple. "So answer."

Bella pulled her legs into herself, wrapping her arms around them and resting her head on her knees. She felt completely exposed, physically and emotionally, but honesty seemed to be the only logical choice.

She sighed loudly. "I do not know**,** Alice. I am not the mind reader here. Edward is infuriating, so agitated at every little thing."

Alice laughed merrily. "Ah, ah, little Bella. You make his life very difficult! Edward never has to doubt anything, guess at anything. He cannot predict you by his usual means, and his attempts at being nice," she laughed again, "at being anything other than what Edward has always been, to cajole your secrets from you have failed miserably!"

"You resist him when others scurry to do his bidding, you challenge him when others run away, you mock him in spite of the ire it brings to you. _You_. You touch him when no other has dared. Even in the vampire kingdom Edward is alone, inspiring fear in all, because everyone has something to hide. See?"

Bella took some time to think quietly on what Alice had said, luxuriating in the warm bath, as Alice continued to sing. "Has he never loved?"

Alice sighed sadly. "Could you love someone whose every impure thought was laid bare to you? Whose lies were exposed before they spoke them? Conversely, could you love someone who could use every thought in your head to manipulate you, expose you?" She laughed bitterly. "Edward stopped looking for love hundreds of years ago, and companionship not long after."

Alice lifted Bella's arm, hissing when she saw the scars. "So let me ask you again, sister, did you get what you wanted? I saw you seize your moment," a sly smile crept across her lips, "I know you had a pleasurable evening and I know why you gave of yourself in that manner. Do you feel solid, at his side now?"

Bella reclined at Alice's prompting, extending a leg to be washed. "No**,** Alice. We seemed to have two experiences, mine physical and his frenzied by blood."

"Bella, you do know there is _more_, yes?" The smile on Alice's face could be described as devious as she spoke her next words. "The places and ways that Edward touched _you_, well, it might endear you to him greatly if you were to do the same. To _him_.

Bella felt the red heat creeping from her face to her chest, Alice's words taking shape in her mind. She could only speak in a whisper. "Do you mean for me to...to put my mouth, _there_?"

Alice nodded and giggled. "Precisely**,** dearest. Then, if you're lucky, he will want to put _that_," she leaned forward, patting the water just above where Bella's legs met, "there."

Bella flinched at the thought. In all her tawdry imaginings and presumptions of what occurred between the whores and tavern patrons down the street, she could not have dreamt up this image of men and women behaving like common animals.

Alice poured the remaining pitchers of water over Bella, her voice lilting over the splashing sounds of the water. "It is my belief that you already hold the key to his cold, dead heart Bella, if that is what you require. He does not know this, of that I am also sure. This is one of the ways that you can spark that knowledge. One of the many ways that we can shape our men." She winked, grinning from ear to ear. "You already use your cunning, now you need to use your cunt."

Alice threw her head back laughing, highly amused with herself, then held out a cloth for Bella to dry herself with.

/BC\\

Alice danced around the room, singing silly songs and trying to distract her. Bella's cheeks had been pinched, as had her breasts that were currently imprisoned the tightest of kirtles, dress of unbelievable value and proportion. It was, Alice informed her, his favorite violet-black shade, and her ivory skin glowed against it. She was, Alice insisted, "A perfectly pretty package for Edward to unwrap."

Edward arrived at twilight, abruptly throwing the door to the chamber open.

Alice stood, took Bella's hands in hers, kissed her on the cheek and winked. She turned, walking past Edward, hissing "Be nice!" as she did.

Edward growled in return. "I asked you to bathe her, not meddle in my affairs! Be gone!"

He stalked over to Bella then, his body inches from hers. He placed a finger on the side of her chin, turning her head sharply. She could feel him inhaling her, breathing on her neck. His lips never strayed from her throat, hovering over her vein. "I see Alice has prepared you. I wish to ride. You will ride with me."

Her nervous excitement caused her voice to shake when she spoke. "She did not prepare me for riding master! I cannot ride in this!"

He gripped her chin tightly. "You can and you will." He released her and was back in a flash, wearing his cloak and twirling her into hers. "Come now, before the sun sets."

He was off in a flash, cloak flying out behind him, leaving her to scamper after him.

The ride was a whirlwind experience, over too quickly. Edward had just thrown her side-sitting on the horse in front of him and taken the reins, and they were off. The sun finished setting just as they arrived back at the stables. The pace back to the manor was slower, for that Bella was grateful.

When they returned to Edward's chambers, they were met by an abundance of candlelight, providing the room with a soft glow. There was a vessel of wine and a cup on the table, accompanied by a pitcher of water with a tall, pink hollyhock in it.

Edward stopped at the table, pouring a bit of wine into the cup and muttering. "Why must she always interfere? Alice!"

He pulled out a chair and motioned for Bella to sit, giving her the wine when she did. "Drink." He urged her with a tight smile. "It will make you warm and enrich your blood."

She sipped the bitter drink, feeling the heat as soon as it hit her throat. Edward stood, staring at the lone flower with a scowl on his face. Bella giggled at the absurdity of being so soured by a flower, drawing his attention to her.

He took her empty cup and refilled it, placing it on the table. He walked around her, standing directly behind her, his hands on the back of the chair. He pulled her back suddenly, leaving her sitting on the chair, in the middle of the room.

He grabbed her cup and gave it to her. "More."

Edward knelt before her as she sipped. He took her right foot into his palm, unlacing and slipping off her shoe, then repeated the action for her other. He trailed his finger up her leg, finding the velvet ribbon that held up her hose. He yanked on the tie, letting it fall to the ground and sliding the hose off of her leg. When he started on the next leg, Bella shook free of her stunned affect, taking a gulp of the wine. Her legs bare, Edward rubbed her calves, relaxing her, her legs falling open slightly.

Before she could become dazed again, he grabbed her hands and pulled her to stand. She stood, sipping her wine, timid quick sips, as he walked around her, circling her, his eyes traveling up and down. When the cup was empty, he took it from her, setting it on the table. "Enough."

Bella nodded. He walked towards her, his face lit by something she could not place. He stood in front of her, his finger trailing down the center front of her gown, over the buttons, then back up. He added another hand, popping each button open til he could slide the garment off of her shoulders and to the floor. He held her hand as she stepped out of and over the skirts crumpled on the floor.

She let go his hand, stepping briskly over to the table, where she poured another cup of wine. She consumed it quickly, nodding to herself when it was gone and she placed the cup on the table. She looked over her shoulder, to where Edward was standing, watching her. "I cannot unlace this confounded kirtle myself, Edward."

He was behind her in an instant. He slid his hands around her waist, pulling her to him and breathing her in before releasing her and starting to work on the ties that bound her. When all the lacing had been loosed, he opened the garment. Bella could feel his gaze on the deep "V" shape that had been bared of her back. She shivered when she felt his single finger trail from the nape of her neck, down to the base of her spine.

She turned then, surprising him. She reached her hands up, unfastening his jacket slowly, til she could slide it off his arms. He pulled his tunic off, throwing it to the floor. She untied his undershirt, watching, mesmerized as he pulled it over his head, baring his beautiful pale skin to her. She ran her hands over him, his ribs, his chest and shoulders. When she raised her eyes to his, she saw curiosity, wonderment, and thought to herself "Possibly, maybe."

He reached for her kirtle, pulling it forward and off of her, leaving her standing in just knickers. She reached for his breeches, but was then catapulted onto the bed, Edward landing beside her, arms around her, easing her landing. He ripped her last garment in half, throwing it to the floor and rendering her completely naked. Bella reached again for his breeches, stopped by his cold fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"Isabella, I know the conversation you shared with my sister. This is not something you must do. I require your blood now, I cannot go back, but you need not sully yourself to please me."

She searched his eyes for dishonest intent and found none. Whether she was warmed by the wine or something more primal, her decision had been made, her answer was simple. "Show me."

He untied his breeches, lowering them along with his hose, shoving them to the floor with his feet. Bella kept her eyes closed, not ready to see, letting him untie her knickers and slide them off of her. She relished in the feeling of him caressing her and breathing her in, the satisfied sounds issued from his mouth.

He rolled her so that she was face down on the bed. She felt him as he climbed up behind her, on all fours above her. He caressed her skin, up and down her back, with his face, his nose, his tongue. Then, his face in her hair, a whisper in her ear. "Are you sure**,** little Isabella?"

Overcome with a feral need, she groaned as she ground herself into the bed. "Please, Edward, yes."

He trailed kisses down her spine, then ghosted more further down. His mouth was absent for a moment, only to have returned to her ear. The ghosting on her behind was replaced with a silk-smooth hard presence, sliding up and down against her.

She tensed, and he shushed her. "Do not worry, it is just easier to introduce you this way."

He kept sliding, a little more pressure now and again, then more words at her ear. "Do you feel me Isabella? Is this what you want to be shown? What Alice has made you so curious about?"

Her only response was to whimper and pull at his head behind her, pulling him to her neck.

In an angry flurry she was flipped onto her back, Edward's face full of rage. "When Isabella, when will you stop tempting fate? You pull me to you knowing I want only to devour you! It is utter insanity!" His facial expression changed as he saw her cringe at his harsh tone. "Isabella," he crooned, "if your desire is for me to show you, that is what you will have, but you will have to be patient and not tempt me into taking more than will allow you to live. Do you understand, pet?"

She nodded her assent.

Only then did she allow her gaze to travel from his eyes. She took in his naked form in a state of wonderment. When she reached his manhood and her eyes widened, he chuckled.

His face was again nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "I see I shall need to relax you. You finished your food, yes?"

She nodded again.

He answered in a deep hum. "Good girl, for I have quite the appetite this evening."

Suddenly his lips were on hers, and just as suddenly a burning sensation followed by the metallic warm fluid that flowed from her tongue. Edward sucked greedily on her tongue as he moved to lay on her. She opened her arms and legs to him, embracing him fully once he was atop her. She rolled her hips into him, surprised at the charge that ran through her when she met his hardness.

He lapped at her tongue, sealing the wound and kissing her chastely when he was done. He lifted his body from hers, kneeling between her legs, his left hand on her breast, his right stroking his cock. Bella watched as he did so, the act hypnotizing. When she finally looked up at him, he wore an amused grin. "Sit up, little girl."

She did as he said, which brought her face directly in front of his cock. She continued to watch him, his hand moving so smoothly, up and down. She could not help but wonder how it would feel in her hand.

"Put your hand on me."

She did, and he placed his hand over hers. He sat back on his heels, eyes closed as he ran both of their hands over him, the pace increasing gradually. She took a chance, placing her other hand on his thigh and massaging. He groaned in response so she kept squeezing him.

Eventually she chanced a look at his face, the noises emanating from his mouth different that anything she had heard last night. His eyes were closed, his lips parted and his breath coming in pants. He was beautiful and she couldn't resist. She rose up on her knees and brought her lips to his, kissing him deeply, while still keeping her hands engaged.

He snarled into her mouth, "Isabella!" His hips jerked forward before cold wetness hit her hands, dripping from her wrists onto his legs. His head was thrown back, his mouth wide open, brows pushed together. She was altogether confused.

After, when paused to lie back, cleaning his body with his discarded shirt, she asked. "Was that right Edward? I do not know what happened."

He laughed, a true, happy sounding laugh that made her smile. "Isabella, that was more right than anything I have felt in centuries."

She giggled then, only to have him over her once again, on all fours, a predatory look in his eye. His tongue flicked over one nipple, then the next. It continued, butterflying it's way down her belly, across her pelvic bone, then finally to where she was throbbing for him. He tasted her first, then ran his nose up her center.

"Isabella, you have no idea. You are always irresistible, but when you are like this, desperate for me, you smell and taste so much more than heavenly." He snaked his tongue at her, flicking it against her again and again, bringing his fingers and sliding two inside of her, thrusting them in and out rapidly. When he wrapped his lips around her most sensitive spot, his hand moving quickly at her center, she burst open like a dam, crying his name and grinding wantonly into his hand.

He gave her a few minutes to recover before starting again. Then he was over her again, a hand holding her two hands over her head. Then came the now familiar slice to her arm. He lapped at the blood that leaked out of her, but now he ground his bare cock against her core, the slick remnants of their previous session making it an easy and arousing action.

Bella rocked herself against him, instinct only driving her at this time. "Edward, please, please."

He stilled, moving a hand to cradle her head, the other at the small of her back, his cock poised at her entrance. "Are you ready for what will come with this?"

Bella didn't hesitate. "Anything!"

He slid into her, his mouth at her throat. He pushed forth in increments, but she accommodated him healthily. She gasped at the full pushing pressure of him inside her. It took a full minute for him to be wholly ensconced in her, but then he was, and he started to move.

The burn of him inside of her, tearing her and pushing her apart subsided in minutes and was replaced with an altogether different burn. He was pumping into her, between her legs, his chest on hers, his mouth on her neck, panting and whispering as he slid in and out of her.

"I cannot believe I have found you."

"You do not know how long I have waited."

"How would I live without you?"

"You cannot be replaced."

"Isabella, you must know that you are mine."

After the last whisper, as her muscles were beginning to vibrate around him, his teeth slid into her skin, her throat pulsing blood into his mouth as he pulsed his seed into her. The last words she spoke before she fell into unconsciousness were but a mirrored whisper. "I am yours**,** Edward. I shall not leave you alone."

**E/N: **Porn, cussing, and general asshattery all available from me on Twitter. (at)Nitareality.

Twilighted thread is here. Teasers, banners, etc there. I mean YellowGlue visits, it's worth it to play there for that alone. www (dot) Twilighted (dot) ?f=33&t=11278

Look for a silly, wine induced outtake featuring Alice. (and I giggle as I write that, it's that silly.)

I wrote a fluff/crack fic for the Fandom for Preemies Collaboration. Many super duper authors contributed (zomg Amelie's Hatterward from Curiouser and Curiouser!). Mine is called "Don't Bet Against Bella".


	14. Chapter 14 Haunted

**Bloody Choices**

Chapter 14

**Haunted**

**.**

**.  
**

**A/N: **Thank you to my betas, Aciepey and LambCullen, for their perfecting of this chapter, and all, of my writing. My pre-readers Amelie Gray and MoreThanMyself need special thanks for getting to tell me when I have pushed the envelope just enough, or too far. I have many WC ladies to thank for helping me, teaching me, but I'd like to highlight Javamomma0921 and AgoodWitch for lighting a fire under my ass to write consistently. Thanks to Oz, the carnivore with all kinds of appetites. *grins*

.

.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me_

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down  
Haunted – Evanescence_

.

_.  
_

.

He watched her throughout the night, her dreams tempestuous. She would gasp, cry out, groan; then occasionally, just now and again, say his name. He pushed down the feelings that such things brought about in him.

She was his. This was done. No more games, no more questions. She had given of herself the past night, in more ways than he would have deigned to ask. She gave, and yes, he _took_.

And though he would take again, he could not ignore the scene in front of him. Alice had been generous to allow him a minute or so to compose himself, after Bella drifted away. The flurry of thoughts in her head centering around whether Isabella would change, had she just lost too much blood, or was she starting to be consumed by the pestilence?

The latter was not an option.

Now that Isabella was his, she would not be allowed to leave him. Not through treachery, flight or mortal death. More than he would admit, though he knew Alice had seen, his need for her was above all other needs.

He heard Alice as she marched through the halls, toward Isabella's room, cursing him. "_Of all the times to make her vulnerable! I have not even had a chance to talk with him and he endangers her even more! He has lost all sense of reason!"_

Edward bolted to his feet when he saw, in her mind, the reason for her words.

Three silhouetted figures prowled the streets of London, their cloaked figures unclear until they were right before him, red eyes aflame with anger.

The Volturi.

Alice burst through the door, saying not a word to Edward, but rushing to Isabella's side. He decided that Isabella's health was a more immediate worry for him. He would ask her about the Volturi later.

Alice sat on the bed next to Isabella, fretting, trying to see, trying to decipher the problem. "_No, he didn't change her, sucked the venom out. Thank goodness he had the restraint to be careful with his venom! Idiot."_

At this he snarled. "Mind yourself**,** Alice!"

She seethed right back to him. "You would do good to follow your own advice, brother of mine. You have taken too much from her, from her veins, from her spirit, from...her body. She is in pain and she is weak. She will need her blood strengthened and need time to heal." She wrapped her hand around Isabella's pale, limp fingers. "How dare you put her in this weak state when all around us humans succumb to the most horrid death? Do you want her dead? Would that you just kill her outright then, Edward!"

Jasper came up behind Alice, rubbing her back, surely sending soothing waves through his touch. "Edward, you have to consider that she cannot stay like this. If you love her..."

Edward snapped. "I have never professed love for this snivelling little human girl! I _need _her blood, I _enjoy_ her body, and very simply, she _belongs _to me now. She _gave_ herself willingly."

Alice turned to face him, eyes twinkling in the sunlight that shone through the window. "Is that so brother? You would try to throw a tangle of lies _my_ way? Try to fool Jasper?" She laughed merrily, but then when her eyes met his, her voice matched her face in a mocking sneer. "I cannot believe I have found you. You do not know how long I have waited. How would I live without you? You cannot be replaced. Isabella, you must know that you are mine."

Worse, he could feel Jasper's amusement floating through the air, egging Alice on. "This is ridiculous!"

Alice drew herself to her highest height, and turned haughtily. "I must fetch the tea for Bella, as well as sustenance. Do you think, dear brother, it is within your responsibilities as _owner_ of this child, to feed her? I do not think she can feed herself on her own."

Edward muttered, as only a vampire would hear him. "I shall feed her, and when the tea is done just leave it with me."

.

/BC\\

.

Later that morning, Edward sat with the increasingly weak Isabella. He tipped the tea cup to her mouth, encouraging tiny sips of the bitter cure. When she sputtered some of it out of her mouth, he quickly closed her jaw, tipping her head back, to make her swallow. "Isabella, you absolutely must drink of this tea. It is the cure to what ails you!"

At this, Isabella's chest began to shake; low, guttural laughs boiling up from her stomach.

Edward frowned, frustrated that if he wanted to know what was funny, he would have to ask. No! He would not be trapped into cat and mouse with her!

Alice had brought the oddest of breakfasts, but insisted that this was what Isabella required, what she craved. He made quick work of cutting up the meat in front of him. The outsides were brown, but the insides were pink and dripping of blood, enough to make him salivate. There were slivers of a light substance in great abundance on the meat, he looked up at Alice, cocking an eyebrow.

"Relax**,** Edward! Ginger, in the event that this sickens her."

In addition were eggs mixed with dandelion greens, and more tea. Edward was skeptical to say the least, but saw no harm in the foods that had been brought. This was every day fare for most humans, minus the ginger.

Given her particular magic, one had to trust Alice's decisions. Most of the time.

Toward the end of the meal, Isabella was stubborn. "Edward**,** I have eaten until I feel I will combust. You must stop!"

He set the plate down on the bed. He brought his hands up to cup her face, but it was not a tender gesture. "You will be healthy. This is what Alice says will make you so." He closed his eyes briefly, composing himself. "Your blood will be healthy for me, and this is the way. Do not question it Isabella, life will be so much more enjoyable for you if you accept your fate as mine."

He then took his fingers and delicately plucked up a piece of meat, swiped it through the bloody juices on the plate, and lifted it to her mouth. She did not open up immediately. He could not help but marvel at what a stubborn little lady his Isabella was.

He took the juicy morsel, still dripping between his finger and thumb, and ran it across her lower lip. His smile was smug, and he saw the spark of rebellion, that he loved and hated, at his actions. He rubbed the meat, still seeping it's juices, across her top lip, then began to circle her lips with it. His movements were seductively slow, but she was determined not to be seduced.

Sliding the piece of meat around her lips still, he leaned in and began to lick all of the juices, the blood, that had dripped down her chin, her neck, her chest. When he reached her chest, her mouth gasped open and he quickly dropped the piece of meat in, raising his hand to hold her mouth shut and convince her to chew.

He was quite happy to have found how to make her do his bidding.

When Isabella was done chewing, Edward swiped another mouthful from the plate. With his other hand, he shamelessly shredded her gown, exposing her breasts to him. He brought his mouth to one of her nipples, embracing it with his lips, running his tongue against it inside of his mouth. He pulled off, then centered the piece of warm meat right over her nipple and squeezed.

A red river ran down her breast, his tongue so quick to devour it, devour her. Piece after piece went this way, every time, it was deposited in her mouth and she consumed while being consumed. When he brought the warm meat to her center, he drove her mad with desire.

He rubbed the soft, wet morsels, over and over, to where she was swollen most, circling it forcefully on her, then taking a moment to squeeze them over her. He would lick her until all traces where gone, and she had finished chewing. Finally, lapping up all of the various juices from her, he hummed against her, his head on her belly.

All of the meat was gone. He looked at the plate, knowing she needed sustenance, but knowing her more intense need was the same as his.

He brought his face to meet hers. "You know you still have much to eat, yes**,** Isabella?"

She nodded.

His hand snaked behind hers, tangling in her hair, pulling her head to the mattress while he sucked on her neck. Isabella whimpered then, and Edward tried to reassure her. "I will not partake of your blood this evening**,** Isabella, nor tomorrow eve. You need to heal before you're ready for me _like that_ again."

She shivered in his arms.

"If there is something else I can do for you, you have only to ask and I shall give it to you, little girl."

She nodded her head.

She whispered, "Please."

He hovered over her as she spoke, then lowered himself to press directly against her. His mouth was against her ear, his cool breath floating over her neck. "Please what**,** my Isabella? What does my little pet want that she has not had?"

Her only answer was to arch her back and bring her legs up so that her knees were at his hips.

He brought his finger to where she was hottest, rubbing soft circles with his cold fingers. As she arched her back and her insides pulsed around him, his mouth was at her ear. "No one else my sweet girl?" Bella looked him in the eye, shaking her head no. "You are mine, you belong only to me."

In the aftermath of another energy sapping time with Isabella, he tried to focus. He fed her more, slowly. Pieces of the egg, the greens actually seeming to please her, went down quickly. Isabella tolerated the tea in exchange for a promise of a walk around the grounds for some air.

.

/BC\\

.

They made their way around the grounds, Isabella in a "ridiculous" cart, as she called it, draped in blankets. He had insisted, despite her vigorous protests. He could not allow further harm to come to her. As Edward strolled her through the premises, it was clear that things were changing. Livestock ran loose in the fields, and the fields themselves had started to go fallow.

Sensing the acrid smell of burning flesh long before Bella could, he steered her to the gardens. There they sat amongst the flowers, sheltered by the stone walls that surrounded it. Edward studied her face as her eyes lit from one area of the garden to the other. After a few minutes, lines formed between her brows. His anger built as he pondered what she was thinking, and _why_ she would not just tell him.

He walked behind her, pushing her more towards the center of the garden, where there was a bench. He would be able to observe her less conspicuously there. He positioned her next to the bench and took his seat. Her brow was still furrowed, looking around the garden. She looked as if she were worried, or looking for something.

Isabella sighed loudly, her head dipped down. She looked sad, and his ire flamed again wondering what the devil she had to be sad about and why she would not inform him of her feelings.

She turned her head to him at last, speaking softly, a weak smile on her face. "I do so wish you would let me walk. I could hold on to you."

"No!"

"Edward..."

He growled, "Do not question me! No!" Standing up then, he glared at her, narrowing his eyes. "Where is it that you need to go little Isabella? Hmm? What does little Isabella want?"

As they held each others eyes in a battle of wills, he observed her blushed skin, her chest rising with quickened breath. He was reminded of the previous night, how she had tempted him, and how she was effecting him now. He was losing his grasp on his self control, his control over her.

She returned his stare, her head held high, her arms crossed. "You do not scare me one bit**,** Edward."

"Tell me where you want to go! What do you want?"

She turned his head from him. "Never mind. It is of no importance."

Edward made to storm off, then realized that would leave Isabella free to wander around without the slightest thought for her well being or safety. He stopped in his tracks, summoned all is frustration, and bellowed. "Alice!"

When she appeared, he spoke through clenched jaws. "Take the girl back to my chambers. Watch her. I need to separate myself from her, hunt, run."

Alice stood, head cocked, index finger tapping her lip. Her eyes sparkled as a smile spread across her face.

His chest rumbled deeply before he responded, his lips barely parting. "Please."

Then he ran.

.

/BC\\

.

He ran towards the city, needing to clear his head of Isabella's silent mind and disrespectful mouth. His travel through the woods was blissfully silent, no singing blood, no thumping heart bombarding his ears at every turn. The further he flew, though, the more he noticed a pull in his chest. An uncomfortable tug that, had he been human, would have panicked him in fear of death.

He would not think on what it was, no. With a snarl he leapt over the creek in front of him, determined now, headed to town.

In London, he stalked the streets. Once, the citizens of the town would have parted ways for him, not knowing why, but sensing a menace, a threat to themselves in the tall, thin, cloaked young man. Now? The people remaining, they wandered aimlessly. Women wailed on doorsteps and the men stared out at the street, their eyes as cold as stone.

Passing the steps to the neighborhood church, he noted the girl sat upon them. She sniffled and snuffed into her skirts. Her long dark hair was unadorned and wild in it's disarray, covering her face until he stopped in front of her, and she sensed his presence.

As her head rose, Edward was meet with dark eyes and pale skin, reddened by her upset. He scented her, she lacked the stench of death.

Her mind was blank for a moment, sparking a flame of curiosity that had him bounding up the steps, until he heard her barely formed thoughts. "_No, no, no, no, no."_

The closer Edward came, the less she thought, knowing full well that death was upon her. "Young lady, I hate to see you in such distress. Do you have a home that I may escort you to?"

She shook her head stiffly, tears still streaming down her face. "_Dead, dead, dead"_

"Ah," he purred, "We can't let you just sit on the steps until you starve, can we?"

He offered his hand, then, when she did not take it, forced the issue, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up to him. She raised her eyes to him, deep brown eyes full of fear and awe, and if there had been any doubt, it was erased in that moment.

Edward threw her over his shoulder in a flash and ran with inhuman speed to the closest isolated alley way. He threw her up against the wall, where she flopped like a rag doll. He did not notice. Lost in his own thoughts, he saw nothing but brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes.

And the thump and pulse of her heart, clearly visible when he pulled her head back.

He pressed into her, grinding himself into her core and roughly holding her under her arms, just to the side of her breasts. He brought a hand back to her hair, further exposing her throat to him. He licked and sucked the fragile layer of skin over her throbbing vessel, still pressing himself into her and feeling her press back. At the very moment that her thoughts turned from fear to arousal, he bit.

As the blood pumped into his mouth, he closed his eyes, hearing Isabella's cries of passion instead of his victim's screams of pain.

.

/BC\\

.

It mattered no more to Edward, now that Isabella was truly his, why Charlie Swan had decided to violate their agreement. In fact, he did not know exactly what it was that he would say to Charlie upon seeing him. His family would find a way, they had not survived the centuries with weak character. No, they were strong.

The only concern he had for Charlie was with regard to his daughter. If Charlie were to meet an inconvenient demise at Edward's hands, would Isabella remain with him of her own free will?

He reached the house, pulling a kerchief from his pocket to wipe away any traces of his recent meal. Knocking upon the door, he was met with silence. Not seeing the tell-tale cart in the street, he surmised that Charlie was at the burn pit, sending more sorry souls on their way. He began the walk to the spot, and with the lack of coherent humans in the street, could not figure out what had happened.

Edward entered the circle, wishing he could say he was not surprised. However, the body of Isabella's father, that hung from the tree, emitted no thoughts; he was completely silent, obviously, dead. He had not expected this turn of events. Edward leapt up into the tree, quickly undoing the knot Charlie had so carefully arranged.

Edward took in the scene around him. The black pit full of ash, the film of scum on all of the surrounding trees, the burnt ruins of the cart. Isabella would think he deserved more than this. However ridiculous her beliefs might seem to him, this would be something that would matter, be important. Something he could do for her.

He ran Charlie's body to the town church, at the height of a hill, overlooking London below. He found a shovel on the grounds and began to dig. After some time, he lay Charlie in the grave. He was not able to wrap him, having no burlap with him, but this would have to do. Edward entered the church and scooped up some holy water in his hand, brought it to the grave and sprinkled it across Charlie's body.

"God save us all."

He picked up the shovel and began to bury his lover's father.

What or how he would tell his Isabella, he had no idea.

.

/BC\\

.

Later that day, he was frustrated. Looking through Charlie's belongings and mementos was tiring and annoying. Just when he was ready to rip the home apart, Alice had come to help him. He had no choice but to permit it, he had no idea what Isabella would want from this hovel. He reluctantly allowed that he needed the help.

He smiled as she handed him relics of Isabella's youth, her family. Oh, what he would do to have access to such items from his own past. He nodded to himself. Yes, he would make sure every memory he could salvage would be within her grasp.

"She will be so very grateful for this**,** Edward." Alice was looking at him, a small smile on her lips, looking like if she could, she would shed tears. "_Dare I say he needs to be ready for her emotions?"_

Edward let her thought pass without commentary.

When they left, they had satchels filled with clothing, memories and sentiments. He only hoped that this would give her some measure of relief for having lost her father.

Entering the manor in the pitch of night, Edward paused, placing his hand on Alice's arm. "Thank you, sister."

.

/BC\\

.

Edward was pacing in his chambers, muttering to himself, gesturing wildly.

"I cannot just go to her with this news, with these things!" He stopped by the window, placing his hands on the window sill and hanging his head. "She is already so weak, so damaged."

He stood straight then, turning on his heel, pacing once again, anger bubbling up through his more sensitive thoughts. "He would have died one way or another! This is not of my making!"

He stopped in front of his table, slamming his fist down in frustration, splintering it into shards. "What is she doing to me? This is preposterous!"

Alice appeared before him. "Edward, you must calm yourself. You are likely to scare the very life out of her if you go to her like this."

He raised his eyes, though eye contact was not needed for this communication.

"Edward, no. It is not right. Your connection to her, it is sure, you have nothing to fear."

He sneered at her. "I am not afraid of the girl."

"You cannot fool me brother, and it is not me she will seek comfort in. Would that you have mustered some courage by the time she requires you."

He turned his back to her, speaking softly. "You will go to her?"

Alice sighed. "Yes, I shall go, and bring Jasper. I swear to you though, when I am done you will go to her with some trinket to remember him by, or I will make you suffer. Six to one does not bode well, even for a vampire such as you.

.

/BC\\

.

Edward listened as Jasper and Alice let themselves into Isabella's room. He saw through their eyes, her pale, fragile figure that seemed almost consumed by the bed she lie upon. Her head rolled toward them and she gave them a weak smile.

Edward felt alarm at her appearance, how long would it take for her to heal after this?

Alice poured Bella a cup of wine, bringing it to her, then sitting next to her on the bed. She sat close enough that their arms touched, sparking a small flame of ire in Edward. She brought the cup to Bella's lips, and Bella sipped lightly.

He felt more on edge now than he had before, ready to intervene, take Alice's place. She was supposed to break the news to her. Not touch her and nourish her!

"_Edward__**,**_ _I cannot just spit the news in her face then leave. Let me do my part without your interference, and I will do the same."_

He sat on the edge of his bed and continued to watch. Alice waited until the entire cup of wine had been consumed by Isabella before she considered beginning. Isabella had a deep flush to her cheeks and a lazy smile on her lips as she leaned her head onto Alice's shoulder. Jasper stood at the ready, his thoughts projecting steadily. "_Calm, calm, calm."_

Alice moved, still next to her, just now sitting at her hip, facing her. She grabbed Isabella's hand, tightly at first, then loosening her grip, embracing the girl's hands.

"Isabella? I need you to look at me."

She raised her eyes to Alice's, her expression, and of course her thoughts, unreadable. "Yes**,** Alice?"

"I have news for you**,** Bella," she said with a melancholy tone. "News about Charlie."

Isabella shut her eyes, seemingly squeezing out reality. "No. No. No!"

Alice merely nodded her head slowly.

Edward's heart seemed that it would burst, rendered into shreds, when he saw her eyes harden.

"How."

"Isabella..." Alice started, but was cut off.

"No! Tell me! Was it him? Did he drain him?"

Edward was outraged at the question! Why would she would think this?

Alice rushed to his defence. "No! Bella no! Never! He would not do that to you. Not ever! Would that I could show you."

Isabella spoke again, her voice cold and unyielding. "Just tell me and get it over with."

"He had had enough**,** Bella! I couldn't see, did not know 'til I saw Edward finding him, and it was far too late. The last carriage, it killed a piece of him. He was already carrying so many dead pieces around, Bella...your mother, you, the sick, the boy, and he...he had the sickness himself."

Isabella's eyes flashed to her, and Alice nodded knowingly.

"Still**,** Alice, still! How!" Tears streaming down her face.

"He burned his cart and hung himself."

All the calming waves that Jasper could send, and all the soothing words Alice could say, could not stop the distraught wailing that Edward could hear even without his special ability. It pushed through the manor, the force of her misery unstoppable.

.

/BC\\

.

Drawing on his centuries of savagery, he summoned the fortitude to go to her. He had no choice, and it was not due to Alice's threats. The sound of her pain, her anguish, it panicked him. He needed to stop her sobbing lest she rip his dead heart right out of his body.

He gathered his thoughts, rifling through the satchels they had brought. It took some time, but he found it.

He plucked the treasure from the box filled with memories of Isabella's past life, he placed it in his pocket, then exited his room. His steps were measured and sure as he walked to her room, wishing more than ever that her head did not confound her abilities. Oh, to hear her thoughts!

He slowed as he neared her door, his confidence wavering yet again. He pulled himself up though, she was his! There was nothing to fear. This human girl could do nothing to him!

Thankfully, it seemed as if the crying had stopped.

He did not bother to knock, throwing the door open and entering the room in a flash. What he saw nearly brought him to his knees. Isabella seemed to have shrunk. Despite the nourishment they had provided, she was still so pale, so breakable. She was lost to sleep, appearing to have collapsed, enabling him to survey her thoroughly.

He sat, so gently, on the bed next to her, not wanting to wake her. He leaned forward, his nose by her chest, and inhaled. Her heavenly smell filled him with an unfamiliar warmth.

He brought his finger up to her temple, drawing it down past her cheekbone, then across her jaw and back up to her lips. His fingers outlined her lips, circling over and over, and he reveled in the feel of her flesh. At last, knowing full well how drastically things could change after the next hour, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers.

His kisses were deliberately light, a ghosts caress across her lower lip, the lightest sweep of his tongue on her upper lip, trying to curl under it, begging for entrance to her mouth. He pressed a bit more firmly, his hands cupping her face, thumbs tickling up and down her jaw.

He pulled back suddenly. The feeling in the pit of his stomach unfamiliar and uncomfortable. Something that had only happened around her.

He repositioned himself, sitting up against the headboard, pulling her head into his lap. He stroked her hair as he pondered the various facts of her life, questioned her motives, affirmed her goodness. He found himself warmed that instead of waking suddenly, fitfully, she woke slowly to his ministrations in her hair.

He saw a flash in his head, then dug the wedding ring out of his pocket, and slid it onto Bella's right ring finger. He hoped this would go a far way in mending fences between them, and in helping her find closure for how their, her, lives were ended.

When she was finally fully awake, she looked up at him with sad eyes. "Edward," she breathed, "You came."

He stared at her then, trying to understand the emotion in her eyes, her body language. "You are mine. I will always come to you."

Her face was sad. "But you did not come to tell me..."

"Isabella, your distrust is apparent! I was not the proper person to deliver such news."

She shrunk at his raised voice, and then he saw her clearly again. A scared, sick little human girl who had been drained of far too much blood. All things, except her humanity, his fault...and yet she had given to him. Tears streaked her cheeks as he ceased his yelling, pulling her to him in an awkward, stiff embrace. She looked up at him and he could not resist. He lapped the traces of every tear she had cried with his tongue, loving the salt water taste of her, but hoping he would never have to do this again.

"On your finger, Isabella, is a ring I found in your father's collection of memories. I have brought all of them back here for you to peruse over time, but this, this is obviously special. This would be your mother's wedding ring, being far too small for a man's hand."

He lifted her hand then, kissing the ringed finger softly. He held it up to the light, so she could see it, know it was real, that she had a piece of them with her. At a time he would have given his life to have a piece of _them_ again.

She was so very weak, that she gave no response, falling to his chest in slumber. He felt the panic rising again, as different scenarios played out in his head. The pestilence? Lack of blood? A simple illness?

This could not continue. If the food would not help, he had other ways of keeping her.

Edward left Isabella in a silent slumber, an unusual state for her, for sure.

.

/BC\\

.

Edward rampaged through the halls, ripping paintings from the walls.

He summoned the family for a meeting, needing to have every piece of information to keep Isabella by his side. They met around the table as they always did, Carlisle at the head of one end, Edward at the head of the other.

Carlisle, ever the patriarch, convened the meeting. "So it would seem we need to figure out what to do with our little Isabella."

Edward could not control the feral growling that sounded each time he exhaled an unnecessary breath.

Alice's eyes shifted from Carlisle to Edward quickly. "Edward's Isabella, Carlisle. Surely you understand."

Carlisle looked down at the table, exhaling loudly. "Yes, of course."

Esme, placed her hand on Carlisle's forearm.

Rosalie snorted.

Emmett chuckled.

Alice, Jasper and Edward all gave them scrutinizing stares, unfortunately, these family members had long ceased being afraid of their gifted kin.

Carlisle stated, "She is not well. You have not figured out why."

"This is correct, " Edward responded.

"You took of her blood." Carlisle spat those words.

Edward nodded. "I did."

"You took too much, You did too much _to_ her." Carlisle snarled at him, his thoughts revealing he was angry about so much more.

Edward turned to Alice, it was time. "Alice? Before you came to Isabella's room, I saw..."

Alice jumped in. "Oh! The Volturi!"

Carlisle slammed a fist onto the table, splintering the wood where his hand made contact. "What of this Alice? What about the Volturi?"

Alice sputtered, not accustomed to seeing Carlisle in this angry state. "I, it is not clear what their mission is. They are not here, they are in London, walking the streets each time."

Carlisle nodded. "How many times, Alice?"

"Only twice Carlisle, I had to be sure before I sent everyone into hysterics! I still do not know if it is a mission to find out who is indiscreetly killing amongst the humans there, or if it is more personal to us. Right now, my vision shows nothing of them here. There are three. Demitri, Felix and Jane."

Condemnation pummeled him from all directions, his family horrified by what they considered to be his many mistakes.

"You have been so careless with her."

"She is human and she knows!"

"The Volturi will kill us all if they find out!"

"You have to change her. I do not want to lose her, Edward."

"You _will_ kill her**,** Edward! Why not just let her die now?"

This last had come from Rosalie, and he leapt, like an angry feline, across the table at her. They tussled until Emmett pulled him off of her, angry at neither of the two bitter vampires.

The two separated, sitting at the table again. Carlisle spoke again, " Edward, what is it that you want to do."

"That is the problem. I do not wish to change her. I cannot let her die."

'

'

'

'

'

**E/N: Pardon the epic length (twss) here, but I have a lot to say to y'all. **Wombatkat, I swear that was in there before I read EP. LOL Ginger is the new black. Thank to all of you, as always, for reading and reviewing. I'm feeling puckish. If you can answer the following three questions correctly in your review reply, I will send you two alternative point of view drabbles, one Alice, one Jasper, delivery of said drabble will begin on Sunday, November 14, 2010. Please note, these questions have definite answers, but are not necessarily spelled out in this, or any chapter.

In the garden, where did Isabella want to go?

Why are the Volturi coming to London?

Which character that has been named, in any previous chapter, will be the next to die?

My betas have the answers already, so we can be sure I'm not making them up lol.

You can follow me on Twitter, ask me anything on Formspring, play with me in the Bloody Choices thread on Twilighted, links in my profile.

You should be reading the Deviants of the Dark blog, who were kind enough to review this very story this month, check them out, so many good stories recommended over the months. If you're on FaceBook, you can join their fledgling group. Both links are in my profile, just scroll past my ramblings and click away.

I am one of many authors who contributed one shots and outtakes for the **Fandom for Preemies** fundraiser complilation. Mine is a one shot, completely NOT anything you're used to reading from me. Let's see, "Don't Bet Against Bella", crack fic, sparklepeen. This is what you need to know. A teaser is on the FfP site, located here: fandomforpreemies (dot) blogspot (dot) com . I know AmelieGray is in there too, with a yummy Hatterward (mineminemine) outtake. I'm also participating in several upcoming fun things, **30 days of Emmett** and the **Fandom Against Domestic Violence** fundraiser.

This Friday night, there will be a **Twitter readalong of AmelieGray's Beyond the Seventh Circle**. I will be there, with bells on, in all my inappropriate glory. Join us, you should be reading this.

**What else should you be reading**, you ask? Different takes on a darker Edward, some just shadowed by darkness, some Edwards that are not for the faint of heart. All are BxE, rated M

**En Pointe** by **Wombatkat**. Kick ass entry in the Beyond the Pale contest that she has graciously expanded. "The treaty left Bella his slave, but serving a vampire who demands perfection is a challenge."

_**Trippin, Slippin, Stumbletumblin**_ by **YellowGlue** Beautifully Painful. "a tale of pirouettes and prayers. Marseilles and a mosaic-heart. whispers and white dahlias. leg warmers and LSD. Turtle and tutus. SixtyFour and "Since I've been Loving You". lies and lilacs. truth and the trouble with it. blood… and bearing a grudge."

**Love Game** by **moneybeet **Just LOVE it. That's all I can say."Every night she goes about her business ignorant to the man who watches her from her window. She doesn't understand what is coming. She couldn't know the horrors he would subject her to in the name of fascination."

**Here in the Garden of Sin **by **ooza **Edward I hate to love? Nah, I love my darkwards. "Edward has spent his entire existence longing for one thing. When he finally gets it, his careful control starts slipping. It doesn't matter to his savior, she's dying either way. Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it."

**What Speaks in Darkness** by **Cosmogirl7481 **With this kind of rating, what's not to love? "**Rated M because there will be sex and it will be hot." ** "It should have scared me, but it didn't. I shouldn't have wanted it, but I did." Dark and empty. Lonely and unfulfilled. Can two broken souls find connection in spite of their differences? "


	15. Chapter 15  We're in this Together Now

**Bloody Choice**s

.

Chapter 15

.

**We're in this Together Now**

.

_._

_Awake to the sound as they peel apart the skin_

_They pick and they pull_

_Trying to get their fingers in_

_Well they've got to kill what we've found_

_Well they've got to hate what we fear_

_Well they've got to make it go away_

_Well they've got to make it disappear_

_._

_The farther i fall i'm beside you_

_As lost as i get i will find you_

_The deeper the wound i'm inside you_

_For ever and ever i'm a part of_

_._

_You and me_

_We're in this together now_

_None of them can stop us now_

_We will make it through somehow_

_You and me_

_If the world should break in two_

_Until the very end of me_

_Until the very end of you_

_._

_._

_Nine Inch Nails-We're in this Together Now_

.

.

**A/N:** Thank you to my betas Aciepey and AGoodWitch. Thank you to the dozens of WC lovelies that I've written with while working on this chapter. I'm always grateful to my fellow deviants, and more recently, the ladies of the UU. Lastly, my fellow twitter folk...you all keep me motivated and feeling inspired.

.

_._

**Disclaimer: **Twilight isn't mine. NIN isn't mine. The cloak and the pustules? All me. This is a horror story. In this chapter there are just pieces left, on the floor and in the hearth. Okay, actually this chapter is the least graphic of this fic, but I cannot resist having some disclaimer fun. To be honest, the best disclaimer would be "this chapter is in no way indicative of the tone or content of future chapters."

.

.

**BC**

.

.

When Bella woke on the third day of her confinement to bed, she was relieved to find herself alone. Edward had been at her side every minute. While she had been appreciative of his attentions, his amorous affections, and his commitment to her health, it was nice to take a breath without him measuring it's depth and strength.

The family had come to insist that he hunt with them. He resisted for some time, but eventually gave in to logic. He simply could not ensure her continued health if he was not in his best form. He also would be increasingly at risk of injuring her if he did not feed.

She had been free to wander the grounds, ride Edward's steed, and spend some time in the kitchen. She almost felt like herself again after spending some time helping the Cope woman assemble the servant's meal. Of course she had resisted at first, but Bella insisted, and Shelly relented.

The truth was, Bella had started to feel like one of the rare books in Edward's collection. She had no true purpose other than pleasing Edward. While keeping Edward happy had come to be more to her than a life preserving technique, she looked at Alice, Rosalie and Esme, and wanted more.

Back in her chambers, spending another evening alone, the swirling of the various conflicts were haunting her. Edward was still gone, all of the Cullens were gone. As she stoked the fire in the hearth, she contemplated each issue, trying to assign priority to them.

Her connection to Edward, her place in his family, her survival, the survival of the people who were becoming family...it was so much to balance, so many choices and paths. Certainly, she already belonged to Edward, and the connection she felt with him was turning into a need for him. Surely the key to keeping what she needed was staying useful. Her usefulness could eventually lead her to what she desired.

That he would be hers too.

She plucked one of the foreign blooms that Edward replenished in her vase on a regular basis. She laughed as she saw that he had removed all traces of the thorns that had pricked her that first visit to the garden. Then, thinking of her dilemma, she crushed the bloom in her hand, grinding the petals between her palm and fingers until they fell to the floor in a pulpy mass.

Unsatisfied, and still without any understanding as to what she should do, she grabbed another. She pulled one single petal from the flower, rolling it between her fingers as she thought.

Certain facts she had accepted, some she had embraced.

They couldn't help what they had become. Not a single member of the Cullen family had chosen this life. They practiced restraint, intentionally forming a lively community. Unlike them, others of their kind roamed the streets of London, taking advantage of the scourge as they recklessly increased the death toll.

She dropped the decimated petal to the floor, and pulled another off.

The nature of the Cullen's, well, they were passionate people. It seemed as if not one of them believed, or acted, half heartedly. Edward's passion was unpredictable. It ignited as an indiscriminate fire, and burned strong until, it seemed, only she could put it out.

Another petal dropped. Another plucked from the bloom. This one she started to tear into fragile little strips as she thought.

Thankfully, with him gone for a hunt, she now had time to think. On her own.

She knew what her choices were. The Cullen's were not willing to tell her, but oh, she knew.

There was a schizm coming, no matter what she decided. She could be the apathetic puppet in their ruse, or she could be an active participant.

She pulled multiple leaves this time, squeezing them in her fist as if she could wring juice from them.

She need only weigh the consequences of her choices. She did not need her eager almost sister, to tell her the certain paths her future would take. If she understood correctly, Alice had nothing, until she made a decision. Well, she could be rather indecisive, couldn't she? At least for the moment.

She threw the petals across the room, twirling the rose stem between her thumb and forefinger.

Father was gone, there was no way to reverse that. There really was not a life for her in London, not if the scourge had continued on it's course as the Cullen's implied. _Implied?_ It had to be real if it had been so bad as to force her father to sin against God. To take his own life.

This had to be the worst possible situation for humans to be in. _Humans._ The Cullen's though, outside of a lack of desirable feeding sources, they were healthy. Immune.

She lifted the flower to her nose, inhaling the beautiful scent, so different than the odor she recalled from the London streets.

How long would it be, before she became the only way for one of them to satiate their thirst?

No. She could not allow that.

Edward was obviously fond of her. She had succeeded in making sure that her body was of interest to him, her blood as well. He drank so deeply from her as to raise the ire of his family. She knew this much.

She knew that whether he wanted to or not, he spent most minutes of every day obsessing over her, when he wasn't with her. She no longer found him disagreeable, at all. While she could not name her feelings for him, they bordered on fascination, fear and lust. As shameful as it was, this is what he had cultivated in her.

He had implied that she was desirable. Perhaps, if her father could no longer bring acceptable people to the Cullens, she could? Though she deemed herself plain, Edward and Alice seemed to think otherwise. Could she possibly lead people to them?

She walked to the hearth in her chamber and threw the rose in. It ignited with a fury.

Could she live with herself if she joined them? She knew for sure that she would not live if she did not.

The bloom blazed, while the stem merely smoldered.

If she went to them with her proposition, how would it be taken? Surely, Edward would be happy. He was the reason she was here! She could not be sure that Esme, Alice or Carlisle would be in favor of the idea.

Did she not belong to Edward though? It would be he and she that made the decision, then. She hoped. With that thought, she began to search the well stocked wardrobe that Alice had prepared for her.

As the flames died on one end of the flower, red heat shot through to the other end, rendering it to nothing but ash in seconds.

.

**BC**

.

She was surprised, days later, when he did not show up at her door. She knew they were home, and Alice would have known the minute she had made her decision. From what she had seen, it was less than a blink of an eye before Edward could see what Alice saw. She knew the games they played in each other's minds. .

She was quite tired of games.

She could feel her anger coloring her cheeks as she envisioned him with Alice, plotting, at this very moment, about what would become of her. The notion that even when she had made a decision, a new proposition for her, and that they would sit and confer about her, without her, was infuriating. Even as she attempted to take control and become more of a part of the family, on equal footing, they would treat her as a child, whispering about her as if she could not handle the reality of her situation.

Unless she was wrong about him. What if he did not agree with her plan? Why would he not?

Did she care?

Truly, what **could** he do to her now? If he banished her, she would die. If he decided to drink fully from her, she would die. If he decided to keep her with him eternally, she would die. A different death, but death just the same, and a death with no chance of seeing the light of Heaven.

Her patience gone, she ripped open her door and started for Alice's chambers at a quick clip.

Before she even reached the room, she could hear him shouting. "No Jasper! Feel free to whore your own mate out on the streets for your meal!"

Alice interrupted. "Edward! She intends only to lure them, not engage with them!"

Bella was at the door now, watching them. Edward stalked towards Alice, his growled words earthy and feral. "She is mine, she will not offer herself to another even as a ruse."

She stood in the doorway, enraged at the sight before her. When Edward sensed her, he turned to her slowly, then took steps towards her, prowling like an angry animal. Before she had time to gasp, she was in his arms, while he raced through the corridors of the manor toward his chambers.

The pounding of her heart, the blur in her head, and the pulsing between her legs assured her of one thing. She needed him, his body, what he did for her. Whether her need for him came by natural desire or manipulation, the heat was the same.

.

.

.

.

**E/N**: Thank you for sticking with me. I know it's been a long time between updates.

*I'm co-hosting a contest with loss4wor**ds, The Never Ever Happily Ever After **Contest. You can find contest info and, coming shortly, submissions: www dot fanfiction dot net / u / 2733868 .We want your angst, your heartbreak, and you know me, I want some death. We're taking submissions until a very non-HEA day, April 15th.

*The FGB Autism compilation includes one a one shot from me, it's in my comic smut genre. It's called "Neighborhood Vampire". AH, BxE, comedy. It's a good charity, give give.

*My friend and beta has organized an important fundraiser complilation. **Finding Your Voice - Fandom Fights Mental Illnes**s. The blog is here: www dot findingyourvoice-ffmi dot blogspot dot com. I will be launching a new story with the publishing of that compilation. Chapter one will be exclusive to it until July. This will be a departure for me, AH, super angsty. Bella and Edward meet in the Pediatric Intesive Care Unit while there with their respective children and spouses. Friendship and sorrow, comfort and grief.

*If you are inclined to try newer stories and enjoy stories with a much darker Edward, I would encourage you to give Prey for the Wicked, by Alleab4u, a shot. It's only four chapters in, so I know it's a risk, but it's really very good. Www dot fanfiction dot net/s/6785758/1/Prey_for_the_Wicked Edward, he's delicious. I can't rave enough, I'm seriously going to post this and go reread the four chapters.

*I'm writing for Japan/Tsunami relief comp.

*Join me on Twitter, I'm fairly active (or an addict). I'm at Nitareality.


End file.
